Icy's Ginormous Book of Challenges!
by Icyycle
Summary: This is the place for keeping all of my loose, floating around, one-page challenges. There are challenges from Clan of Frozen Mountains, Night Stalkers, Clan of Fading Shadows, Children of the Shadows, Clan of Clouds, and BunnyClan. Enjoy!
1. Vengeance

Hate. It was all she knew, wreathing around her as she held Perchpaw down lower. The gray apprentice struggled vainly, but the she-cat sank her teeth into his pelt until it stopped. Just then, a pale brown tom padded toward them. Nothing but triumph rang in her ears as the moments she'd longed for passed quickly. It only slowed down as her claws sank easily through the brown tom's neck fur. It pierced flesh, digging deep into it as her former mate's body limped and blood pooled out of his throat. Power surged through her. And her name was Mapleshade...

 **A/N: On my last one, it didn't have 100 words because the counter was wrong. I'll still have it there, but it won't be for a challenge. This one replaces that one.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-23-2016**

 **My first one was written on 3-9-2016**


	2. Love, Blood, and Death

**This is about ArrowClan. And yeah, they use bow arrows. It is a challenge for the Clan of Frozen Mountains forum.**

"Let all cats old enough to shoot a bow arrow gather here beneath the Arrowrock for a Clan meeting!" Willowstar yowled. The newly named Silverstrike and Thornstrike padded to the high rock, bickering.

"There's going to be a battle," Silverstrike insisted, lashing her tail once.

"And why would there be?" Thornstrike challenged.

Silverstrike rolled her eyes. "Have you even been on a border patrol recently?" she snapped.

"I went on one yesterday!" Thornstrike defended himself.

"To where?" Silverstrike's blue eyes blazed.

"BerryClan!" Thornstrike growled.

Silverstrike snorted. "That's the weakest Clan. I'm talking about the strongest. SwordClan."

Thornstrike spat at her before bounding ahead and settling beside Goldenpaw. Silverstrike rolled her eyes again. Everyone knew Thornstrike liked Goldenpaw, though the golden tabby showed no signs of affection toward him. A moon ago, Silverstrike had saw the pretty apprentice flirting with Lionclaw. Perhaps that was who she liked, not Thornstrike.

"We have smelled SwordClan scent all over our territory yesterday," Willowstar began, flinging a glare at Bluestorm. The blue-gray tom flinched. His father had been from SwordClan and his mother had been a kittypet, so the Clan didn't treat Bluestorm that well. However, the tom's sister, Snowstrike, was one of the most loved cats in ArrowClan.

"Hazelshade and I have come to a conclusion: we will send two battle patrols to the SwordClan camp and attack them." Willowstar smiled. "And we will win."

* * *

"ArrowClan, attack!" Hazelshade's yowl rang above all the cats' meows. The Clan sprinted forward and leaped onto surprised SwordClan cats. Silverstrike spotted Thornstrike pinned down by a dark ginger SwordClan warrior. Goldenpaw glanced at him but didn't try to save him as the cat's jaws opened, revealing shiny white teeth.

"No!" Silverstrike flung herself forward, knocking the dark ginger tom away from Thornstrike. His amber eyes burned with hatred as he stalked away.

"Y-you saved me!" Thornstrike breathed, a small purr rumbling in his throat. Blue eyes locked with green, an odd emotion showing in both of them. Love. Silverstrike tried to pull her gaze away, but it stayed there, staring into Thornstrike's eyes.

"I-I love you," Thornstrike mumbled.

"I love you too," Silverstrike mewed awkwardly.

The two cats clawed at a young SwordClan apprentice, and she squeaked with pain, running out of her camp. Silverstrike smiled at Thornstrike. "We make a good team," she purred. Thornstrike nodded, glancing at a big black tom.

"Let's see if we can defeat that one."

Silverstrike's eyes widened. "But he's so big!" She followed as Thornstrike hurtled toward the tom swiping at him with unsheathed claws. Silverstrike's lips peeled back into a snarl, and she sliced her claws through his ears. He yowled with pain and flung himself toward her. Shock pulsed through her and she could barely hear Thornstrike's screech as the tom's claws slit her throat. But surprisingly, she felt calm, as if she accepted her destiny. At least she had died a hero, not a coward.

"Retreat!" Willowstar's yowl was the last thing she ever heard before she went to StarClan.

" _No..."_ Thornstrike stared at the silver tabby's lifeless body. " _No... Oh, Silverstrike, I wish I'd loved you earlier."_

 **A/N: 520 words!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-18-2016**


	3. PARTAY!

Echolight took a deep breath before she entered the crowded gym. It didn't look a single bit like it used to be. The two big basketball hoops had been taken down and the fitness posters had all been stuffed into the storage room. In its place were tables with refreshments on them and colorful wallpaper. Echolight remembered helping Ravenstar with the dance floor. When she had decorated it, she had put red, blue, and green tiles on the gym floor. Now, it seemed the complete opposite. Other cats had added to it and put a disco ball on the ceiling above. Part of the gym was covered in a ruby red haze. The other half was glowing brightly with a deep blue color.

She turned as a cat padded over to her. "Hi Echolight!" the she-cat mewed. "In case you can't recognize me, I'm Leafwing!" The cream-and-brown furred she-cat was wearing a glittery gold dress that complimented her shiny gold-and-silver earrings.

"You look great!" Echolight purred, glancing down at her own dress, which was a teal color. It had been the best one from her closet, yet she didn't look as impressive as Leafwing. Her friend must have noticed, because a small sympathetic purr escaped her.

"You look great too. I really like that color." Leafwing nodded at her dress.

Echolight ducked her head, flattening her ears. "Thanks." Her belly growled as she spotted a refreshment table with punch, mint and strawberry cookies, and even some of Bluestar's Homemade Chocolate Cookies. Leafwing glanced at her with a nod and both of them took off toward the treats.

Rowanflame, the most popular tom in high school was at the table. He handed the two she-cats a small cup of punch and a chocolate cookie. Echolight gulped down the punch and devoured the cookies quickly. A few heartbeats later, they were both done, satisfied with the food. "Let's go dance!" Leafwing started tugging her toward the dance floor. Echolight shivered as the coldness of it hit her paws, but didn't complain.

"There's Gingerclaw!" Leafwing dashed off toward the pale ginger tom. They walked onto the dance floor together and started to dance.

 _What a great time they're having,_ Echolight thought glumly as she hauled herself toward the dance floor and reluctantly danced by herself. "Say mouse!" Silversong rushed over to them and took a picture with her pale pink camera. A small click sounded as she took the picture.

"Hi," a strong, handsome meow made Echolight whirl around. A midnight-black tom with a splash of white on his chest padded forward, ducking his head as several she-cats rushed toward him. "What's your name?"

"Echolight," the silvery tabby whispered, staring into the tom's emerald-green eyes. He chuckled, and it made her prickle with pleasure. "What's your name?" Echolight forced her blue eyes to look at anyone, _anything_ , but him.

"My name is Ravensplash," the black tom purred, his voice smooth as honey. "I'm guessing you're from MoonClan?"

"Yes." Echolight wondered how the tom knew what Clan she was in. "And you're from SunClan, right?"

Ravensplash chuckled again. "No, actually. I'm from MoonClan, too."

"Then how come I don't know you?" Echolight asked, shifting her paws uncomfortably.

Ravensplash shrugged, a smile forming on his lips. "Want to dance? I mean, no cat's danced with me yet." He glanced behind him, where at least ten she-cats were staring at him and looking as if they were about to faint. His green eyes twinkled. "Please?"

Echolight didn't hesitate. "Of course." She touched her nose to Ravensplash's and purred. It was like there was a rose growing inside of her, and this was the first time it sprouted. Happiness pulsed through her, its warmth like bright rays of the sun. Together, they padded towards the dance floor, about twenty she-cats glaring at the couple. Purple light shone above them, turning their fur a purple tint. Their fur brushed at one point, and Echolight could hear Ravensplash's soft whisper. "I love you."

They danced until dawn, saying good-bye to each other only after they had watched the brilliant pinkish-purple sky as the sun climbed its way up. As they bid their farewells, Echolight purred to Ravensplash. "Best. Party. Ever!" The two collapsed to the ground purrs wracking their bodies, as their eyes slowly closed with exhaustion.

 **A/N: This is another challenge for the forum Clan of Frozen Mountains! I enjoyed writing it very much, so thanks for suggesting it Rivy! This one-shot has 718 words.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-18-2016**


	4. Tsunami meets Cherryfall

At that moment, Tsunami would've went anywhere willingly if she could get away from Whirlpool. _Anemone did that for nothing_ , she thought bitterly. _Whirlpool's still alive, and now he's trying to kill me._ She ducked under an arc that led to one of the islands in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She dragged herself over the rocks, wincing as one of the edges cut into the scales on her tail. Tsunami glanced back at the peaceful ocean. Whirlpool was gone, his dark green scales blending in with the blue-green water. She could remember all the bad things he'd done, his annoying, oozing voice, his fake bow to the queen and her daughters.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You can't tell them!" Tsunami shouted. She was supposed to protect Anemone from being used like this. It was the one thing her sister had asked of her—and instead now it would be her fault if Anemone became Blister's pawn. She lunged toward the waterfall, but Clay jumped forward at the same time and held her back. Blue light crackled in front of them, and down below, the eels clustered menacingly like a sinister clump of seaweed. But at the same time, on the other side of the waterfall, Anemone was moving, too. She seized the spear from the air, spun it around, and smacked the side of it into Whirlpool's head. He staggered forward, then crumpled without a sound. His wings tipped sideways, overbalancing him, and in one sudden movement, his body slipped over the edge into the electric eel moat. Anemone yelped with fear and dropped her weapon. She reached her talons toward the water... but it was too late. A blinding flash of blue sizzled up the cascading waterfall. Tsunami jumped back, and all five dragonets huddled close in the center of the island. The water in the moat churned and seethed around the spot where Whirlpool had disappeared. Thick green tails thrashed through the bubbles and sparks flew as if several bolts of lightning were striking at once. And Tsunami had thought he was dead. But he wasn't. Every part of him was still alive..._

Tsunami shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She needed to think of where to go. The other dragonets were all in the rain forest, but it was too risky to fly all the way there by herself. Whirlpool might catch up to her. And she definitely couldn't go back to the SeaWing kingdom. _Where should I go, where should I go?_ Tsunami started pacing, her blue scaled tail lashing, sweeping some of the sand into the water. She glanced at the white pearl necklace her mother had gave her on the day they'd reunited. Another strand of pearls that were pale purple colored were wounded around her chest and wings. She had put them back on shortly before Whirlpool had chased her to the island, but Tsunami knew she didn't need them. Casting a rueful look at the pearls she dropped each strand into the blue-green ocean.

"Tsunami..." a slow, oozy voice murmured. "Come here..." Tsunami whirled around, eyes widening as she spotted a large _thing._ It was unlike anything she'd ever saw, and the SeaWing looked at it closely. It was covered with sparkly jewels, most of them sapphires. _Is this a trick?_ She looked around warily, but saw nothing. Tsunami slowly walked toward the tall thing that stood on the sands of the island. "Step inside of here..." the oozy voice spoke again. The blue SeaWing eyed it nervously, shifting her talons. Finally, she stepped closer and closer to it until her wings brushed the cold sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. Another step took her inside the portal and a moment she didn't feel anything, just the oozy murmuring voice...

* * *

 _One Hour Later..._

Tsunami woke to the sound of sticks and leaves crunching beneath someone's talons. Curious, she lifted herself to her, wait, paws? The dragon-turned-cat shrieked a high-pitched shriek as she looked around. She was no longer on an island. Instead, Tsunami was in a forest, its tall trees blocking out the view of the bright blue sky. "What are you doing in our territory?" a cream furred tom snarled, his neck fur bristling. "Are you a kittypet?"

Tsunami blinked. "What's a kittypet?" She gazed at the tom with confused, big blue eyes. The she-cat glanced down at her fur. It was blue-gray, the color of storm clouds mixing in with the sky. She was also very small, for the trees were giant and the cows grazing in the distance were huge, their black-and-white bodies plump and juicy-looking. _Are there any fish?_

The cream-colored tom whispered something to his friend, a pale gray she-cat. "You're do dumb you don't even know what you are," he muttered. Two more cats sprinted toward them—a fluffy ginger she-cat and a large brown-and-cream tom, followed by two more cats, slightly smaller, which were an orange tabby and a dark ginger tom. Their eyes widened as they gazed at her curiously, wrinkling their noses at her strange scent, though Tsunami thought they were the ones who carried an odd smell to their fur. The smell clung to the other two cats as well.

"What is your name?" the ginger she-cat asked, amber eyes narrowed.

"And you still didn't answer my question," the cream furred tom growled.

"Can you stop talking for once?" the ginger cat hissed. She turned her head to look back at Tsunami. "What is your name?"

"Tsunami," the blue-gray she-cat whispered.

"Cool name." The ginger-colored she-cat glared at the tom, before purring, "My name is Cherryfall. That cream furred cat is Berrynose, my father, and the pale gray one is Dovewing." She pointed her tail at the orange tabby. "And this is Sparkpaw, my apprentice, Alderpaw, and Molewhisker."

"Nice to meet you," Tsunami mewed awkwardly.

"So, what do you like to eat and what do you like to do?" Cherryfall went on, smiling kindly at Tsunami.

"I like to eat raw fish." Tsunami straightened. "And I like to swim."

"Then you're perfect for RiverClan!" Cherryfall meowed. "Now, let me tell you about the four Clans..."

"We are ThunderClan, the cats of the forest. We eat mainly forest animals, but sometimes some rabbit. RiverClan knows how to swim and eats fish, while WindClan likes to run on the moors and eat rabbits. The fiercest Clan is ShadowClan." Cherryfall wrinkled her nose. "They eat frogs. Anyway, there are dens for the different types of cats. A kit lives in the nursery with its mother. An apprentice is a cat older than six moons, and they train to be warriors or a medicine cat. When they are done with their training, they become warriors and earn their warrior name. So I'm guessing your name will be Tsunamisplash? It's kind of long. Maybe Lakefall."

A purr rumbled in Tsunami's throat. "Thanks for telling me this, but where's RiverClan?"

"You'll have to go to WindClan territory," Cherryfall mewed. "And Horseplace. It's quite far, but I'm sure you'll make it there before dawn tomorrow." Tsunami dipped her head, before padding to the border and into WindClan territory. _Perhaps this isn't so bad after all._

 **A/N: This has 1,195 words! It is a challenge for the forum Clan of Frozen Mountains.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-19-2016**


	5. The Ultimate Challenge SORTA

**MountainClan**

 **Leader:**

Froststar \- A large, lithe, short-haired snow-white she-cat with pristine silver stripes and icy blue eyes. {Apprentice - Featherpaw}

 **Deputy:**

Rainstorm \- A large, lithe, medium-haired silver tabby she cat with deep amber eyes, and a distinctive white marking over her left eye. {Apprentice - Snowpaw}

 **Medicine cat:**

Sorrelshade \- A small, sleek, dappled she cat with white paws and kind green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Dawnsky \- A small, short-haired, calico she-cat with white paws and pale amber eyes. {Apprentice - Mothpaw}

Maplewhisker \- A medium-sized, long-haired, tortoiseshell she-cat with distinct white flecks on her muzzle and forest-green eyes. {Apprentice - Dewpaw}

Primrosepetal \- A medium-sized, long-haired creamy tabby she-cat with kind blue eyes. {Apprentice - Ravenpaw}

 **Apprentices:**

Mothpaw \- A small, sleek yellow tabby she-cat with brown paws and pale green eyes.

Snowpaw \- A small, short-haired, pristine white she cat with small paws and clear blue eyes.

Dewpaw \- A large, short-haired, white tom-cat with extremely pale silver stripes clear blue eyes.

Ravenpaw \- A large, medium-haired, night black she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail, nose and rare, piercing violet eyes.

Featherpaw \- A medium, short-haired, silver she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes.

 **Kits:**

Blizzardkit \- A large, long-haired, stormy grey tom with mottled white spots on his flank and dark grey eyes.

Cloudkit \- A medium sized, short-haired white she cat with stormy grey spots dappling her flank and brilliant blue eyes.

Pebblekit \- A medium-sized, long-haired, silver-gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes and light green eyes.

Palekit \- A small, medium-haired, pale ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Smallkit \- A very small, medium-haired, pale brown tom with dark brown paws and kind amber eyes,

Brightkit \- A large, long-haired, golden she-cat with pale yellow striped running down her flank and forest green eyes.

Spottedkit \- A medium-sized, short-haired, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with minty green eyes.

Russetkit \- A large, long-haired, russet tabby she cat with white paws and bright green eyes.

Mistkit \- A medium-sized, short-haired, pristine silver tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes.

Rosekit \- A small, long-haired, pale red tabby she-cat with mystical blue eyes.

Sedgekit \- A large, short-haired, silver tabby she-cat with creamy white paws, and lovely yellowish-green eyes.

Yarrowkit \- A slender, short-haired, dusky-brown she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes.

Moonkit \- A small, long-haired, pale silver tabby she-cat with wide very pale blue eyes.

* * *

 **BunnyClan**

 **Leader Brindlestar - A pretty brindled she-cat with sparkling amber eyes. She has a bright pink scar on her flank.**

 **Deputy** **Dovemoon - A pale gray she-cat with striking yellow eyes. She has a single white tuft of fur on her head.**

 **Medicine Cat** **Snowleaf - A pure white she-cat with gray spots and ocean blue eyes.**

 **Warriors**

 **Hollystorm - A pitch black she-cat with hazy green eyes. She has a white splotch over her left eye, and also a white paw.**

-Mentor to Lavenderpaw-

 **Squirreltuft** **\- A dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes and a fiery attitude. She has ginger socks and a ginger tail-tip.**

-Mentor to Scarletpaw-

 **Thornwing - A cream colored she-cat with brown stripes. She has pretty ocean blue eyes and a pink scar on her nose.**

-Mentor to Viperpaw-

 **Cloudear - A fluffy white she-cat with a golden ears. She has pale green eyes and a poofy tail.**

-Mentor to Icepaw-

 **Nightsong - A pitch black she-cat with green eyes with gray flecks. She has a small tail and gray paws.**

-Mentor to Fernpaw-

 **Honeycloud - A honey colored she-cat with one white paw, and green eyes.**

-Mentor to Ashpaw-

 **Russetwing - A ginger-brown she-cat with mousy brown eyes.**

-Mentor to Fawnpaw-

 **Pounceskip - A white she-cat with little black spots across her flank. She has beautiful blue eyes.**

-Mentor to Larkpaw-

 **Flowershine - a ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly and tail tip. She has forest green eyes.**

-Mentor to Swiftpaw-

 **Lavenderbush - A white she-cat with black paws and deep green eyes.**

-Mentor to Darkpaw-

 **Larksky - A white she-cat with sparkling green eyes and a long fluffy tail.**

 **Apprentices**

 **Coralpaw - A pretty pale ginger-almost pink she-cat with ocean blue eyes.**

 **Scarletpaw - A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail.**

 **Fernpaw - A dark gray she-cat with small ginger flecks. She has amber eyes that sparkle.**

 **Icepaw - A pale gray bluish color she-cat with icy blue eyes.**

 **Fawnpaw - A dusky brown she-cat with small white spots. She has small tortiseshell paws and green eyes.**

 **Viperpaw - A small dark brown she-cat with a torn ear.**

 **Swiftpaw - A small brown she-cat with a black front paw.**

 **Berrypaw - A cream colored she-cat with a pink nose and blue eyes.**

 **Darkpaw - A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes.**

 **Ashpaw - A dark grey marbled tabby she-cat with sparkling amber eyes.**

 **Kits**

 **Maplekit - A dusky brown she-cat with gray spots. She has pale green eyes and a single white paw.**

 **Blazekit - A black she-cat with bright yellow eyes. She has a single ginger spot on her flank.**

 **Wolfkit - A dark gray she-cat with long limbs. She has a short tail and brown eyes,**

 **Leafkit - A cream colored she-cat with bright green eyes. She has a fluffy tail and a scar over her left eye.**

 **Duskkit - A golden brown she-cat with pretty hazel eyes.**

 **Ivykit - A brindled gray she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.**

 **Dawnkit - A pale gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has a stumpy tail.**

 **Streamkit - A pale white almost light blue she-cat with the prettiest blue eyes you'll ever see.**

 **Jaykit - A dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has a twisted back paw.**

 **Hazelkit - A cream she-cat with glistening amber eyes.**

 **Rosekit - A dark ginger she-cat with white paws, has lovely blue eyes.**

 **Badgerkit - A black she-cat with gray ears and bold yellow eyes.**

 **Pitchkit** **\- A small black she-cat with dazzling blue eyes.**

 **Ravenkit** **\- Black tom with amber eyes and large paws.**

 **Blackkit - Pitch black she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes.**

 **Cloverkit - A cream colored she-cat with pretty green eyes.**

 **Shadowkit - A small grey she-cat who is almost black with large deep blue eyes.**

 **Flamekit - A fiery ginger tom with stormy gray eyes. He has a striking pink nose and fluffy ears.**

 **Stormkit - A pretty stormy gray she-cat with ocean blues eyes and a fluffy tail.**

 **Sparkkit - A ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and belly. She has deep amber eyes.**

 **Mosskit - A dusky brown she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose.**

 **Sandkit - A creamy she-cat with frosty blue eyes.**

 **Thistlekit** **\- A light gray tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes.**

 **Songkit - A black she-cat with** **amber eyes and long whiskers.**

 **Featherkit - A small cream coloured cat with blue eyes and a small grey spot on her flank.**

 **Oakkit - A lean brown tom with a silky pelt and bright green eyes.**

 **Willowkit - A silver marbled tabby she-kit with gentle green eyes.**

 **Fuzzykit - A fluffy, dark ginger tabby tom with a paler undertone and molten amber eyes.**

 **Sunsetkit - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes.**

 **Smallkit - A pale creamy and white she-cat with gleaming green eyes.**

 **Shadekit - A brown tom with darker splotches and calm amber eyes.**

 **Reedkit - A sleek black she-cat with white paws and muzzle. She has striking bright blue eyes.**

 **Oceankit - A pale blue-grey she-cat with a ringed tail and icy blue eyes.**

 **Birchkit - A pale cream marbled tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.**

* * *

 **CloudClan**

 **LEADER:** **Dawns** **tar** : a light blue-gray she-cat with jet black front paws; light green eyes.

 **DEPUTY:** **Ottertooth** : a lithe dark brown tabby tom; hazel eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT:** **Doveflame** : a gray tabby she-cat with a white chest; dark blue-green eyes.

 **SENIOR WARRIORS:**

 **Daisypool** : a short-furred, calico she-cat; bright green eyes

 **Ravendusk** : a dark grey she-cat with lighter gray paws; amber eyes.

(Mentor to Tansypaw)

 **Rainberry** : a sleek, black she-cat with white paws; sharp blue eyes.

 **Cloverwind** : a dark brown tabby she-cat with a creamy white chest and paws; pale green eyes.

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Lightningfrost** : a long-haired, black she-cat with white paws; one blue and one amber eye.

 **Splashpetal** : a white she-cat with gray and black splashes all over her body; light amber eyes.

 **Leafsong** : a small tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly; shining blue eyes.

 **Thunderheart** : a white she-cat with various patches of ginger; bright green eyes.

 **Finchdapple** : a white she-cat with black dapples; misty green eyes.

 **Hawkfire** : a pale brown she-cat with patches of darker brown; golden eyes.

 **Birchmist** : a pale brown tabby she-cat with a creamy white muzzle and chest; bright blue eyes.

 **Cedarfur** : a sleek calico she-cat with tufted ears; dark green eyes.

(Mentor to Doepaw)

 **Mouseleap** : a small brown tabby she-cat with a white right hind paw; dim amber eyes.

 **Gorsethorn** : a white she-cat with gray patches and a white-ringed tail; green-blue eyes.

 **Honeysplash** : a light ginger tabby she-cat with white tufted ears; deep blue eyes.

 **Whitestream** : a pure white she-cat; pale blue eyes.

 **Shadowstorm** : a tall, lean, dark gray tabby she-cat; bright amber eyes.

 **Sandstreak** : a light ginger tabby tom with a white belly; blue eyes.

 **Softleaf** : a pale gray she-cat with a long tail; green eyes.

 **Dewwhisker** : a dark blue-gray she-cat with a stripe of white running down back; icy blue eyes.

(Mentor to Echopaw)

 **Acornbreeze** : a golden-brown tabby she-cat; dark brown eyes.

(Mentor to Heatherpaw)

 **Frostfern** : a pale gray and white she-cat; hazel eyes.

 **Fleetflight** : a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest; bright blue eyes.

 **Willowflash** : a tawny brown she-cat with irregularly-shaped, round gray speckles; green eyes.

(Mentor to Mothpaw)

 **Blueshard** : a dark blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged paws; amber eyes.

 **Sunfall** : a white tom with patches of ginger; light green eyes.

 **Graylight** : an ashy gray she-cat; pale hazel eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Mothpaw** : a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with black paws; hazel eyes

 **Doepaw** : pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly; leaf-green eyes.

 **Heatherpaw** : light brown she-cat with white paws; hazel eyes.

 **Echopaw** : a black she-cat with dapples of gray; light green eyes.

 **Tansypaw** : a small, fluffy, calico she-cat with completely white legs; bright amber eyes.

 **KITS:**

 **Shrewkit** : a pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly; green eyes

 **Specklekit** : a light brown she-cat; amber eyes

 **Goldenkit** : a pale silver tabby tom with dark spots; hazel eyes

 **Yellowkit** : a pale ginger she-cat; bright amber eyes

* * *

 **NightClan**

 **Leader**

Ravenstar– A pitch black she-cat with a distinctive pink scar across her muzzle. She has dark amber eyes and long, curved claws.

-Mentor to Scarletpaw-

* * *

 **Deputy**

Rainstrike- A black she-cat with light grey flecks, tail-tip, ear-tips, and chest. She has intense, icy blue eyes.

* * *

 **Medicine Cat**

Dusklight **-** Dark pure golden she-cat with darker shades. She has sunset colored eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Dawnspots- A tall, solid, pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

* * *

 **Senior Warriors**

Hazelleaf- A light brown tabby she-cat with golden leaf markings. She has pretty, intelligent hazel eyes.

Echostorm- A small, lithe silver tabby she-cat with large, crystal blue eyes. She has black outlines around the corner of her eyes and a black spiral mark on her neck.

-Mentor to Squirrelpaw-

Mistyshadow- a dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes.

-Mentor to Fogpaw-

Hollyfrost-Black she-cat with silver swirls; green eyes.

Tidesong- Tall blue grey she-cat with silver, ripple-like stripes. She has two white front paws; piercing amber eyes.

-Mentor to Clawpaw-

Blackfrost **-** A sleek, thick-furred, muscular black she-cat with warm brownish gold eyes.

Stormfire- Dark gray tabby with streaks of silver. She has one blue eye one green eye.

Vixenblaze **-** A pretty, long-legged russet colored she-cat with a white under belly and tail-tip with black paws and ear tips. She has dazzling blue eyes.

-Mentor to Cloudpaw-

Owlflight **-** Pale brown she-cat with golden streaks. She has pretty blue eyes.

Lilacstorm-A small white she-cat with faded silver ears, cheeks, tail-tip, paws, and chest. She has pale blue eyes.

Juniperstrike-small black tabby she-cat with a short fluffy tail and green eyes

-Mentor to Leopardpaw-

Quailberry- A calico she-cat with bluish green eyes.

Smokesky-a dark gray Tom with black tipped ears and paws;dark green eyes.

-Mentor to Foxpaw-

Shardstorm- A pure black she-cat with rare violet eyes.

-Mentor to Koipaw-

Vipercreek- A dull golden tabby she-cat with black tipped ears, muzzle, and toes. She has fiery orange eyes.

-Mentor to Icepaw-

* * *

 **Warriors**

Silversnow- Pretty pure silver she-cat with bright, starry pale blue eyes.

-Mentor to Redpaw-

Twilightfall- A dark gray tom with black flecks and ears. He has one dark blue eye and one dark green eye.

Crowsong- Sleek black she-cat with piercing blue eyes and a distinctive pink nose.

-Mentor to Quietpaw-

Fireclaw- A dark russet she-cat with flaming violet eyes.

Scarletpelt-Small, pale russet she-cat with dark ginger outlines around the corner of her eyes. She has emerald green eyes

-Mentor to Kinkpaw-

Eagleflash-A small golden she-cat with white swirls and white paws. She has magnificent amber eyes.

Squirrelheart-A pretty gray she-cat with a white paws, underbelly, and tail-tip. She has large, beautiful amber eyes.

Rosethorn-A soft-furred cream she-cat with leafy green eyes. She has a mysterious pink scar that is shaped like a rose.

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Cloudpaw-A fluffy white she-cat with cloudy gray patches and pretty blue eyes

Clawpaw-A brown she-cat with paler streaks that look like long claw marks. She has piercing Amber eyes.

Redpaw-A rare tortoiseshell tom with distinctive red patches; pale green eyes

Mosspaw **-** A gray and white she-cat with green eyes.

Foxpaw- A lithe white tom with a bushy tail. He has cream ears, paws, and tail-tip. He has leaf green eyes.

Koipaw- A calico she-cat with water blue eyes,

Quietpaw- A dark gray tabby she-cat with fainter black speckles and white paws. She has dark blue eyes that seem like they can stare straight into your soul.

Fogpaw **-** A pale gray she-cat with broad, black stripes. She has pale amber eyes

Icepaw-Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes.

Kinkpaw-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with ruffled fur and leaf-green eyes.

Leopardpaw- A golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. She has large white paws.

* * *

 **Kits**

Lemonkit- Light gray she-cat with lemon-yellow splotches and green eyes

Deadkit-A muscular ashy gray tom with black flecks, legs, and muzzle. He has blank, silver eyes.

Ospreykit-A small white tom with black paws and ears. He has deep blue eyes

Flarekit-A yellow tom with a long plume of a tail. He has faded out orange cheeks, tail-tip, muzzle, paws, and chest. He has bright amber eyes.

Lightkit- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mudkit- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a white underbelly

Shadekit- A dark blue and gray tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Petalkit- A pretty black she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye.

Rabbitkit- A fluffy pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. She has warm brown eyes.

Shadowkit- An ashy gray she-cat with black flecks. She has icy blue eyes and black outlines around her eyes.

Currantkit- A swift-footed brown tabby she-cat. She has a short bobbed tail and large green eyes.

Thistlekit- A small gray she-cat with white splotched. She has long whiskers and amber eyes.

Softkit- A soft-furred white she-cat with pale gray paws. She has pretty emerald green eyes.

Ripplekit- A muscular silver-gray tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes.

Dustkit- A dark brown tabby tom with black ears. He has one green eye and one blind eye.

Songkit- A beautiful, pure black she-cat with large silver eyes.

Bouncekit-A ginger tabby she-cat with a thin frame and golden eyes.

Ashenkit-A white she-cat with dark gray flecks on her paws, tail-tip, and back. She has marvelous, light blue eyes.

Lightningkit- A tall yellow she-cat with a large white jagged mark running down her back. She has pretty amber eyes.

Blossomkit-Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes and a white tail.

Bumblekit-Pale silver-and-black tabby she-cat with a distinctive flash of white on her chest and amber eyes.

Windkit-Gray tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Sharpkit-Dark gray tabby tom with a long tail and dark blue eyes.

Rapidkit- White long-furred tom with blue eyes.

Raykit- Red tabby she-cat with tail rings and dark green eyes.

Cloudedkit-Dark gray clouded tabby tom with bright yellow-green eyes.

Azaleakit- Plain white she-cat with blue eyes tinged with green around the edges.

Violetkit- A pale gray tabby she-cat with white tip on tail, paws, and spot above nose, and dark blue eyes.

Kinkkit-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with ruffled fur and leaf-green eyes.

Pinekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with golden patches. Amber eyes.

Snowkit- Snow-white she-cat with pale silver speckles dappling her pelt. Pale blue eyes.

Newtkit- Solid black tom with a light, almost orange, brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Goldenkit-Golden-furred she-cat with white paws and golden eyes

Swiftkit- Dark blue tabby she-cat with white ears, sea green eyes, and a white tail tip.

Sorrelkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Hollowkit- Ginger tom with a green eye and a brown eye.

Swankit- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Splashkit- Brown she-cat with brown eyes

Fawnkit- Blueish-gray she-cat with brown eyes and a white underbelly

* * *

 **BoneClan**

 **Leader:** Snake- large dark brown tabby tom with long, sharp claws and a collar with dog/cat teeth and dog/cat claws attached to it

 **Fighters:**

Dawn- thick-furred orange tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and a distinctive white chest and paws

Cinder- sleek, solid, broad-shouldered dark gray tom with gray-blue eyes

Leopard- muscular, dappled, golden tabby tom with disheveled fur and unusual brown spots

Talon- small black-and-white tom with sharp claws, a long tail, and a torn ear

Storm- silver-gray tabby she-cat with fiery blue-green eyes and white flecks on her muzzle

Scar- brown tom with a scarred pelt, a splash of white on his muzzle, and very pale amber eyes

Shard- pretty, pale gray, short-furred tabby she-cat with one white paw and dark gray stripes

Fang- chestnut-brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and ear-tips and a wicked looking scar on her back

Scarlet- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with scarlet-red eyes and a smooth, straight muzzle

Shriek- pure white tom with a gray stripe on his back, a missing tail, and claw-marks over one of his eyes

Shadow- night-black tom with surprisingly short claws and a pink scar on his back

Spider- lithe, long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and glossy fur

Flint- fluffy light brown she-cat with a scarred pelt and a white muzzle and chest

Slash- mangy, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with torn ears that are nicked at the top

Spark- small, sleek, pale creamy golden-yellow tabby she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Wire- thin black-and-white tom with bone-gray eyes, long legs, and a scar between his eyes

 **Guards:**

Snow- pure white tabby she-cat with pale silver patches and a scarred pelt

Rose- pinkish-gray she-cat with a long, thick, sleek tail and amber eyes

Pounce- well-muscled silver-gray tabby tom with a torn, ragged ear

Vixen- black she-cat with tabby markings on her paws, tail, and pelt

Claw- scrawny dark ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes and long front claws

* * *

 ***Featherpaw's POV***

"Featherpaw!" Froststar called to her apprentice. "We're going hunting! Ravenpaw's coming too." The MountainClan leader nodded at the night-black she-cat sitting beside her. Featherpaw stifled a gasp. Froststar looked even prettier in full sunlight, the pristine silver stripes on her pelt shining.

"I'm coming!" Featherpaw bounded toward her mentor, energy fizzing through her paws as she ran. "Where are we going?"

"In the Icy Forest," Froststar answered. "It has the best prey right now, since there's hardly any snow. We have to hunt as much as we can there, before it's leaf-bare and ice starts forming." She beckoned to Ravenpaw, who lifted her chin. "You can go hunting without us. Featherpaw, stay with me. I don't want you do get lost."

Featherpaw lashed her tail. Just because Ravenpaw was older than her didn't mean she got to hunt by herself! _Why can't I go with her?_ But the silver she-cat dipped her head politely, shifting her paws. Froststar began heading down the slope that led to the Icy Forest. Ravenpaw and Featherpaw followed, whispering to each other.

"Why do you get to hunt by yourself?" Featherpaw whined. She looked down at her paws, suddenly feeling very small.

"Because I'm bigger than you." Ravenpaw's piercing violet eyes flashed. She glanced sympathetically at the younger apprentice and murmured, "You can tell Froststar you're gathering moss for the elders, and when she's out of sight, meet me at the closest clearing to there."

Featherpaw blinked. "And where's that?" She flinched as Ravenpaw let out an aggravated sigh.

"It's where the tallest tree in the Icy Forest is. Now come on!" Ravenpaw hissed, sprinting after Froststar. Featherpaw's gaze traveled to her paws again, before running after Ravenpaw. The two apprentices were out of breath when they reached Featherpaw's mentor.

Froststar looked at them sternly."What were you doing?" she demanded.

"Uh..." Featherpaw snatched a glance at Ravenpaw. The black she-cat was staring at her paws, avoiding Froststar's icy blue gaze. "We were talking," Featherpaw mewed hurriedly, trying to make her face look genuine. Froststar tipped her head to the side, thinking.

"Alright," the MountainClan leader said at last. "But please don't do it in the middle of a hunting lesson. Ravenpaw, you may go now." The large apprentice nodded, her head dipping for moment before padding off into the trees.

"Well, actually," Featherpaw said quickly, praying her lie would work, "I was going to gather moss for the elders."

Froststar narrowed her eyes. "Why? You usually hate doing that. Don't you like hunting? And today we're going to learn how to catch squirrels." She rubbed her nose with one paw, as if trying to clean it.

Featherpaw sighed. "Fine. I'll learn how to catch squirrels." She licked a paw and drew it over her whiskers. "I guess that's helpful for the Clan, too."

Froststar's ice-cold gaze softened. "You need to learn how to catch them as a part of your apprenticeship," she mewed. "Don't you want to become a warrior?"

Featherpaw nodded eagerly. "Then I'll hunt!" She looked around, sniffing. "I smell something!" Featherpaw whispered. She dropped into a hunter's crouch. "Is that squirrel scent?" The silver tabby carefully stalked forward, pressing her belly to the ground. The scent drew closer, making Featherpaw's mouth water.

"It is. See if you can catch it," Froststar purred. Featherpaw glanced back at her mentor, who was sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws. Suddenly, the squirrel scent vanished, replaced by layers of undergrowth.

"Hey! Where did it go?" Featherpaw mewed angrily as Froststar chuckled.

"Squirrels climb trees," The MountainClan leader reminded her. "But you know how to climb trees already, so I think you'll be fine." She pointed with her nose at a squirrel running up a tree. "Chase after it and pounce when you're close enough."

"Okay." Featherpaw narrowed her eyes as she spotted a plump squirrel. Once again, the aroma wafted toward her, and she licked her lips. The tabby apprentice sprang forward, climbed up the tree as fast as she could, and chased after the squirrel. _I think this is close enough._ Featherpaw pounced digging her claws into the squirrel's tail.

"Whoa!" The squirrel kept running, with Featherpaw pulling at its tail. Finally, she let go, letting the piece of prey scramble down the tree again. Featherpaw lowered herself down slowly, her tail drooping.

"It's okay." Froststar said as she made it to the bottom. Her eyes took on a distant look. "I remember the first time I went squirrel hunting. I didn't catch one either. They're pretty hard to catch." Froststar rested her tail gently on the young apprentice's back.

Featherpaw shook it off. "Can we go back to camp now?" She didn't want to hunt anymore.

"I suppose so." Froststar let out a gusty sigh, then started trudging back to camp, Featherpaw bounding after her.

* * *

 ***Shard's POV***

A purr rumbled in Shard's throat as her mate, Snake, padded over to her, gripping a plump squirrel in his jaws. "An apprentice from MountainClan almost got it," he growled. "But I killed it before it ran off." He nuzzled her softly. "Any news?"

"Oh, yes!" Shard touched her muzzle to Snake's cheek, his warm scent wreathing around her. "We're expecting kits!"

Snake's eyes widened. "Really! That's great news! I'm going to be a father!" He licked Shard's cheek. "Our kits will be beautiful like you and excellent fighters like me!" He broke into a loud purr. "Can I tell this wonderful news to the Clan?" Shard nodded. Snake nuzzled her again, before sprinting toward the Bonerock.

"Let all cats old enough to kill their enemies gather here beneath the Bonerock for a Clan meeting!" Snake yowled, purrs still wracking his body. "Our first good news is that Shard and I are expecting kits!" Shard dipped her head as cats congratulated her.

"Secondly," Snake said when everyone was looking up at him again. "We have two new members of the Clan! Spark and Snow, step forward. Spark, you shall be a fighter. Snow, you will be a guard." He bounded down the gleaming, bone-white rock and touched noses with Spark and Snow. Shard narrowed her eyes.

"Spark! Snow!" BoneClan chanted. "Spark! Snow!"

* * *

Shard yowled with pain as her body convulsed. Cinder and Snake were sitting beside her, licking her heaving flank frantically. "There will be three kits," Cinder reported. Shard flopped down into her nest, panting. The stick in her jaws crumbled slightly, but the queen forced herself not to break it in half.

Snake lapped at her head. "Our kits will be perfect," he murmured. "You're so clever and strong, I know these traits will pass on to our kits." Suddenly, Shard's flanks convulsed and she felt a flash of pain as a small kit slid into her nest.

She reached out with muzzle and gently scooped the kit toward her, licking him fiercely. "Your first kit is a tom," Cinder informed her. "He is light brown furred." Shard ignored her brother, lapping at her first kit as her eyes shone with joy. A convulsion gripped her again, and Shard growled, her eyes rolling with pain. Another kit slid into the nest. Cinder lapped at it until it mewled, announcing, "This one is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit." Her body convulsing, Shard rolled around, the moss in her nest suddenly feeling painful. The last kit flashed in Shard's vision, but she was in too much pain to purr. Finally, the convulsions stopped, and Snake lapped at her cheek.

"What do you want to name them?" he asked, his eyes brimming with joy as he looked down at his kits.

"The tom will be Leaf." Shard's tail-tip flicked to the light brown kit, whose fur was just beginning to dry. "The tortoiseshell will be Dapple and the black one will be Night." Shard's heart burst with love and joy as she settled beside her mate and kits. As they drifted off into sleep, the whole nursery seemed to be echoing with purrs.

* * *

 ***6 moons later***

"I, Froststar, leader of MountainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Froststar meowed.

"I do!" Featherpaw lifted her chin and puffed out her chest.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherwind. StarClan honors your cleverness and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MountainClan." Froststar leaped down from the rock and rested her muzzle on Featherwind's head. "You shall sit vigil tonight."

"Featherwind! Featherwind!" MountainClan chanted as the new warrior ducked her her head.

* * *

"Welcome Sorrelshade." Snowleaf, the BunnyClan medicine cat, nodded to the dappled she-cat. Doveflame and Dusklight stopped fighting and turned to face her. The three medicine cats bowed their heads and swept their tails over the dirty ground. Sorrelshade held back an irritated snap as dust caught in her fur.

"You are here because of a prophecy we received," Dusklight mewed, her voice smooth as honey. The golden she-cat's sunset colored eyes locked with Sorrelshade's green ones. "Exactly one moon ago, StarClan spoke to me. I was the first to receive this prophecy, then it was Doveflame, and then Snowleaf. Here is what our ancestors told us." Dusklight's eyes clouded. _There will be four cats, one from each Clan, to save them from the darkness that threatens to drive the Clans out of the forest."_ Snowleaf and Doveflame nodded as Sorrelshade blinked with confusion.

"There's going to be a darkness?" Sorrelshade whispered. "That will drive us out of the forest?" She turned toward the setting sun, and mewed, "What is it? BoneClan?"

Snowleaf shook her head solemnly. "We do not know. All we know is that we have to find the four cats, fast." Her ocean-blue eyes sparkled as she tipped her head to the side. "Look at each member of your Clan closely and find out if there's anything special about them, like if they cannot be defeated in battle. Meet me here at the same time in half a moon, and bring your information with you, which is your cats." The other medicine cats left the clearing, but Sorrelshade stood still, frozen to the ground. It was almost like the darkness was whispering to her, whispering something she did not know.

* * *

"Who is that?" Mothpaw meowed scornfully. She sniffed. "He smells like a kittypet." He pale green eyes flashed with contempt. "Perhaps we should chase him out, and give him a few scars that he won't forget." The apprentice swiveled her head to glare at the large dark brown tabby tom standing at the entrance to the camp. Attached to the tendril around his neck were claws and teeth. As much as Mothpaw had said that he was a kittypet, Featherwind knew he wasn't. There was muscle beneath his thick, sleek, well-groomed fur, and long sharp claws slid out as her Clanmates yowled at him.

"No!" Featherwind sprinted to the front of the clearing. "He is not a kittypet!" The dark brown tabby looked at her with confusion, and some of her Clanmates hissed at her. "Just look at him. He is a rogue." Featherwind twisted her head to glance at the tom. "I say we chase him out." Mews of agreements rose around her as the other cats sprang toward the tom, lashing out at him in a flurry of teeth and claws. The tom did nothing to defend himself, he just sat calmly, staring around.

"Retreat!" Froststar and Rainstorm pushed their way to the front of the clearing. "He clearly wants to tell us something. What is it, rogue?" Rainstorm's tail flicked toward the tom, then drew back.

"I am here to make an offer with you," the dark brown tabby said smoothly. "If you promise to let us live and hunt in your territory, you will be immune to attack for the rest of your moons."

"And what do you think we are?" Mothpaw taunted him. "Kittypets? Like we're that stupid? We'll fight, and we'll win." Her mentor, Dawnsky, growled and scolded her, pushing her back. Mothpaw stumbled on her paws, glaring at her mentor.

"We will not accept your offer," Froststar growled. "If you want to fight us, then we're ready." She lashed her tail.

"Then we will." The tom backed out of the entrance, his long claws gleaming as he sliced them across Maplewhisker's neck. The tortoiseshell she-cat's fur bristled as the tom's claws ripped fur, and she backed into the crowd of her Clanmates.

* * *

"Is this the clearing?" Featherwind glanced at Sorrelshade, who was sitting with her eyes closed. Featherwind prodded her with one paw. The dappled she-cat still didn't move. "Okay, I'm guessing this is the place." The silver tabby looked at the other medicine cats, Snowleaf, Doveflame, and Dusklight. Then her eyes traveled to the cats beside them, Thornwing, Birchmist, and Smokesky. The three warriors were staring at Sorrelshade.

"Well?" Thornwing finally said, shifting her paws impatiently. "So we're the cats? What are we supposed to do?"

"Defeat BoneClan," Snowleaf answered.

Thornwing's jaw dropped. "What?" she cried. "How do we do that? With our powers?" Snowleaf didn't answer her. Instead, the white she-cat cleared her throat.

"These four cats have powers. Featherwind has the ability to run as fast as the wind." Snowleaf chuckled as the other cats gaped. "Thornwing can read other cats' thoughts. Smokesky can defeat any cat in battle, and Birchmist can become invisible."

"Touch you're noses to this tree," Sorrelshade instructed. Featherwind, Thornwing, Smokesky, and Birchmist did as they were told, and pressed their noses to the tree Sorrelshade had indicated. A strong light came from the tree, blinding all of the cats. A blue mist swirled around it as the tree turned into an opening. All of the cats peered inside. Cats were fighting, lashing out at each other with unsheathed claws. Yowls erupted from them as some cats were left bleeding to death. Featherwind gasped.

"This is what you have to save us from happening," Doveflame mewed solemnly as the opening turned into cats being chased out of the forest, then turned back into a tree. "From our banishment."

* * *

"Attack!" Snake yowled. The MountainClan cats sprang forward, lashing out at the BoneClan cats. Featherwind leaped onto a thick-furred orange tabby she-cat and dug her claws into the she-cat's shoulders, pinning her down. The tabby threw her off easily, pouncing on her. Featherwind wriggled out of her grasp and took off, running until she could no longer see the battle. With a deep breath, she ran back, taking no longer than a few heart-beats. Featherwind looked around. Thornwing was easily slashing at a pure white tom, reading the BoneClan warrior's mind and knowing every move before he did it. Birchmist was nowhere to be seen, apparently invisible right now, probably hiding from a very angry dappled, golden tabby tom, who was lashing out at thin air. Featherwind had to hold back a laugh. Meanwhile, Smokesky had a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat pinned down, staring at the she-cat's blood-red eyes. Holding back her thrashing claws, he bent down and carefully bit into the tortoiseshell's throat, tearing in deeper and deeper until the red-eyed she-cat limped, her last sound a yowl of agony. Featherwind shook her head, looking around to find someone to give a few wounds to. She spotted a pretty pale gray she-cat pacing triumphantly over Ravenfeather's dead body. With a growl of fury, Featherwind sprinted as fast as she could toward the she-cat, pinning her down and sinking her claws into her shoulders. The pale gray tabby's lips peeled back into a snarl, and she twisted around, sinking her teeth into Featherwind's hind paw. A flash of pain shot through her, but Featherwind still managed to keep the gray tabby pinned down, holding a paw of unsheathed claws over her throat. "D-don't kill me!" the BoneClan she-cat gasped. Her next words caused a lightning bolt of shock surging through Featherwind.

"You're my sister."

"What is you're name then?" Featherwind growled, her claws still over the BoneClan cat's throat.

"Shard, a fighter of BoneClan." The pale gray she-cat's dark blue eyes flashed with fear as Featherwind's paw drew closer. Then she stopped, her paw landing lightly next to her. Featherwind's other paw raised, and her claws sheathed. Shard dipped her head. "Th-thank you. I'll tell you about our history." She sat back on her haunches, looking perfectly harmless. "Our mother was named Scarlet. Our father was named Streampelt. They had three kits, Scarlet, you, and me. You-you." Shard froze, her blue eyes dropping to her paws. "Your Clanmate killed her. Anyway, Scarlet died when she was kitting, so Streampelt took all of us to MountainClan. But Scarlet and I didn't like Clan life, so we moved back to our mother's Clan, and that brings us to what is happening now. You don't know how bad it is. We need more territory because we're starving. I know Snake wants to chase you all out and live the rest of our lives in peace, but we need five Clans. It is what brings us together." Shard's voice trembled. "But we need more prey."

"Well... I can't just abandon my Clanmates," Featherwind protested. She took a deep breath. "I'll catch you some prey later, but for now, fight for your Clanmates. And don't kill anyone!" With a bare of her teeth, Featherwind leaped into the battle, slashing at a small black-and-white tom. The tom thrust her off and leaped onto her. He bent down, ready to bite into her throat.

"No!" Shard leaped onto her Clanmate and, digging her claws into his shoulders, hauled him back.

"What are you doing?" the tom snarled, giving Shard a look full of hatred. "I always knew you weren't loyal to our Clan."

"She's my sister!" Shard hissed, lunging at the tom. He yowled as she bowled him over and rained blows on his face. Within moments, the black-and-white tom was dead, his head lolling to the side, eyes misted. Shard stared down at the tom, as if regretting what she'd done.

"Why did you do that?" Featherwind cried. "I didn't say don't kill my Clanmates, kill your's!"

"He's a traitor," Shard growled. "I always knew that when I was young. He was the one that killed our father, the last of our parents. And just recently..." Shard trailed off, wailing. "He killed one of my kits!"

"Why?"

"Because he fell in love with me once," Shard's voice softened. "But I didn't love him the same I loved Snake. When we had kits, he was furious..." she broke off, wailing her loss to the skies again. Featherwind touched her muzzle to her sister's cheek comfortingly. As Shard took a deep breath and looked straight into Featherwind's eyes again, the silver tabby bowed her head.

"Snake is dead!" Suddenly, a yowl rose from one of the BoneClan cats. Smokesky was standing over the dark brown tabby tom, who's throat had been clawed. His body was limp, and Featherwind's mouth was dry when she saw blood pooling out of his neck. Shard bounded toward him, touching her muzzle to his and whispering words Featherwind couldn't hear. She sprinted toward them and watched as Shard wailed again, her paws giving way below her. She nuzzled Snake softly, and yowled again. The other cats started a loud wail, Featherwind joining in. Finally, when they were out of breath, they carried Snake back to their camp. With a look of betrayal at Featherwind, Shard followed her Clanmates, her tail lashing.

* * *

"I'm glad we're sharing prey with you now," Featherwind purred as she settled beside Shard. She chuckled as she saw Moonkit, Rosekit, and Russetkit playing mossball. Shard took a bite from the stringy mouse, then Featherwind. She sighed. "Prey has become scarce since it's now leaf-bare." The two finished the mouse quickly, and as Featherwind led Shard out of camp, the prophecy played in her ears.

 _"There will be four cats, one from each Clan, to save them from the darkness that threatens to drive the Clans out of the forest."_ That had been true, for Featherwind had given them prey, Smokesky had killed their evil leader, and Birchmist and Thornwing had shown the Clan many ways to hunt. "You were right StarClan, you always were." And moons later, after she became mates with Smokesky, they had three kits, one of them bearing the name Shardkit, for she looked just like Featherwind's precious sister, who had helped save the Clans from the darkness.

 **~Icyz9**

 **4-2-2016**


	6. The Zootopia Interruption

CAST

Willowfrost—pale gray she-cat, as Judy Hopps

Gingersplash—ginger tom with a plumy tail, as Nick Wilde

Flashtail—dark gray tom, as Flash

Leafwing—light brown tabby she-cat, as Priscilla

* * *

"Wait... they're all kittypets?" Willowfrost froze. A dark gray tom behind an orange-colored counter pressed a ruby red button slowly. A pinkish-gray she-cat smiled as the kittypet took her picture, then turned back to the gray tom. She looked shocked, as finally, the camera flashed, causing her tail to lash with frustration.

Another kittypet, this time a dark gray tabby, was stamping an important looking paper. A golden-brown tom was standing with tail tucked over his nose, as if he were going to fall asleep. He raised his head a little as the red ink touched the paper.

In the last counter, a thick-furred blue-gray kittypet with purple glasses was stapling some papers, one with the stamp "PAID," on it. When the turquoise stapler pressed down, the tortoiseshell she-cat waiting pressed her paws together.

"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be faaast?" Gingersplash said, looking as if he were offended. The ginger tom had a sly smile on his face, as though this was a trick. Willowfrost tilted her head at him.

"Flash, Flash hundred yard dash." Gingersplash mewed, doing a running motion with his paws. Willowfrost did her best to hide a frown, as well as a roll of the eyes. Gingersplash rested his paw on the counter. "Buddy, it's nice to see you."

"Nice... to... see you..." Flashtail said in his slow, kittypet voice. Willowfrost made a small chuckling sound. "...too." The kittypet finished his sentence. Willowfrost stretched her muzzle toward Gingersplash, before planting a serious look on her face.

"Officer Willowfrost, CPD. How are you?" The pale gray she-cat said, pointing quickly to the golden badge she wore.

"I am... doing..." Flashtail replied.

"Fine?" Willowfrost guessed, right before the kittypet mewed, "...well. What..."

"Hang in there." Gingersplash cast a glance at Willowfrost.

"...can I... do?"

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate," Willowfrost said as fast as she could.

"... for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could," Willowfrost started again.

"... today?" Flashtail finished.

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us. We are in a reaaaally big hurry." Willowfrost tapped her claws on the counter.

"What's the... plate?" Flashtail asked.

"29TH," Willowfrost meowed.

"...number?"

Willowfrost took a deep breath. "29THDO3." She blinked.

"2." Flashtail looked at the typing thing, touching his surprisingly long claws to the buttons. "9. T."

"HDO3." Willowfrost's ears flattened, and her head dipped.

"H."

"DO3." Willowfrost stretched her paws across the counter and back.

"D."

Willowfrost made a mewing-purring sound to say he was typing everything right. "O3," she said under gasps of impatience.

"O."

"3!" Willowfrost sank, her head almost out of sight of the kittypet. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Hey, Flashtail, wanna hear a joke?" Gingersplash asked, smiling as Willowfrost mewed, "No!"

Flashtail raised his head. "Sure."

"What do you call a three humped camel?" Gingersplash raised three claws.

"I don't... know," was Flashtail's reply.

"Pregnant." Gingersplash laughed at his joke, nudging Willowfrost. Flashtail's mouth slowly formed into a smile, followed by, "Ha... Ha... Ha..."

"Ha ha! Yes! Very funny, very funny! But please just focus on the task." Willowfrost reached out a paw as Flashtail said, "Hey... Leafwing," and cried out, "Wait, wait, wait! Oh no!"

"Yes... Flashtail?" A light brown tabby she-cat with purple glasses turned toward them.

"What... do... you call..."

"A three humped camel! Pregnant! Okay! Great, we got it!" Willowfrost mewed as Flashtail interrupted her, saying the rest of the joke. "Please just..." Willowfrost growled, face-planting on the counter top. Suddenly, this random black she-cat hopped into the scene.

"Hi!"

Willowfrost blinked at her. "Um... let's go," she said awkwardly, dragging Gingersplash along with her.

 **A/N: This is a challenge for BunnyClan! It is called "Parodies," and you have to base warriors off of something! As you can see, I based it on Zootopia. This has 609 words, not including the A/N and the cast.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **4-13-2016**


	7. Somebody That I Used to Know

"Do you want to go hunting?" Ripplelight asked, padding over to where Dewshine and Thornstrike were sharing tongues. A flash of jealousy and anger tingled in the pale gray tom's paws, and he felt it get stronger as Thornstrike touched his cheek to Dewshine's flank, whispering something. "Well? What do you say, Dewshine?" Ripplelight growled, his tail-tip flicking with annoyance.

"Oh, sorry!" Dewshine backed away awkwardly. "Yes, I'll go hunting with you. Can Thornstrike come with us?" Her voice was persuading, and with a gusty sigh, Ripplelight reluctantly nodded. The three cats headed into the forest, separating as they each caught whiffs of prey.

Ripplelight pricked his ears as he heard a small scuffling in the bushes nearby. Crouching down, the ArrowClan warrior, stalked forward, his paws barely making a sound. With a bare of his teeth, Ripplelight leaped at the small creature, discovering that it was a mouse, and swiftly sank his teeth into its exposed spine. A chilling crack sounded in the air as blood spurted out of the prey.

In the end, the patrol had caught much more than they could eat. Ripplelight had killed three mice and two squirrels, while Dewshine had came back with two voles and a shrew. Ripplelight smirked as Thornstrike showed his catch, which was only two shrews and a mouse. As the sun was setting, Ripplelight caught up to Dewshine and trotted beside her. "Did you see what I caught?" he boasted. "It was even more than Willowstar's!"

"Yeah." Dewshine didn't seem excited or even proud that Ripplelight had killed more prey than their leader. Instead, she gazed at Thornstrike with an odd emotion in her eyes. Ripplelight recoiled, shocked, as he recognized that emotion. It was the look that Silverstrike had given Thornstrike in the battle. There was love in her bright blue eyes.

* * *

Ripplelight hissed, digging his extended claws into the ground. For the past two moons, he had watched Dewshine and Thornstrike together, sharing tongues, going on patrol. And when they had announced that they were expecting kits, all hope in Ripplelight sank. His claws always ached as he thought about sinking them into Thornstrike's throat, clawing the life out of him.

"Ripplelight! Come see our kits!" Dewshine purred, her thick fluffy tail that used to twine with Ripplelight's rested on Thornstrike's shoulder. Three kits bounced forward, gazing at the pale gray tom with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" a silver tabby she-kit mewed, wrinkling her nose. "Mama, do you know who this is?"

With a snarl of rage, Ripplelight lunged forward, pinning Thornstrike down. He placed a paw over the silver-gray tom's throat, breaking into a sickening purr. "Thornstrike!" Dewshine yowled, and with shock, she bowled into him, clawing at his underbelly that was exposed. Together, she and her mate drove Ripplelight back, before the tom collapsed, blood swirling all around him.

 _Welcome Ripplelight to the Place of No Stars; the Place of Eternal Night; the Dark Forest._

 **A/N: This is my last challenge until I'm a warrior of the Clan of Frozen Mountains! I know it's kind of short, but the word limit was 400 and this is 491!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **4-18-2016**


	8. Letting the Hate Out

Ravenshadow sneaked across the clearing, her black pelt blending in with the night. She slithered into the warriors' den. There was the cat she was looking for, the cat she wanted to kill so badly her paws ached just thinking about it. Ravenshadow padded up to the light gray tabby she-cat's nest. The cat rolled over, murmuring in her sleep.

"Briarlight, Briarlight."

Ravenshadow forced herself to not roll her eyes. She knew how much the she-cat cared for Briarlight, and how little she cared for her other two kits. With a bare of glinting white teeth, the black she-cat pounced onto her, piercing violet eyes narrowed. The light gray tabby shrieked, batting at Ravenshadow with blows that barely cut through her fur. With a snarl of triumph, Ravenshadow unsheathed her claws and placed them over her throat. The ThunderClan warrior played dead, but her attacker wasn't fooled. She bent down and bit into the tabby's throat, feeling warm blood oozing out and flesh tearing beneath her teeth. The light gray she-cat's head lolled to the side at an odd angle, right before her eyes dulled.

As Ravenshadow sprinted out of the camp, she heard a wail of pain and anger. "Millie!"

 **A/N: This is 201 words. One word after the minimum. Wow. This is my first challenge for Children of the Shadows!**

 **4-21-2016**


	9. You Have Everything I Ever Wanted

From the moment she was born, Whitepelt was described as "not as good as her sister." It was true, a fact even, because Whitepelt _was_ not pretty in the least, terrible at hunting and fighting, and had a mate and kit who hated her. Her thick, fluffy white pelt was tangled and disheveled all the time, even when she groomed it. Her eyes were just a plain gray color, which was nothing, compared to her sister's bright blue eyes that seemed to be the color of green-leaf skies.

It was the day of Dewshine's warrior ceremony that Whitepelt felt a pang of jealousy and hatred toward her sister, along with darkness that started to creep up on her once-pure heart. "Dewpaw, you have became a brilliant apprentice and it is time for you to take on full warrior duties," Willowstar mewed, gazing down at the silver apprentice with approval. "From this moment on, you will be known as Dewshine. May you serve your Clan with the kindness and intelligence that you have." Willowstar lapped at Dewshine's head, earning a lick on the shoulder in return.

Whitepaw growled, bristling with fury. She padded right up to the leader of ArrowClan and stood nose-to-nose with her. "If my sister becomes a warrior, _I_ should become a warrior too." Rage boiling in her, one of her paws shot out, threatening to slice Willowstar's throat open.

"Fine," Willowstar snarled. "Whitepaw, you will now be known as Whitepelt." Sniffing, she stalked into her den, not bothering to cheer Whitepelt's new name. Only silence greeted the leader's words. Not even a whisper came out of anyone's jaws. _Willowstar must have planned this! In fact, I'll bet Dewshine was plotting with her! It was all rehearsed!_

Whitepelt actually once had a mate who loved her, but he rejected her when he found out that two of her kits had died at the claws of a SwordClan warrior. He was a rogue, yes, but he once saved her life, and they started to love each other after that. Whitepelt's remaining kit was named Copperkit, and he hated her too, blaming the queen for his father's rejection. For months, she had had to watch as Dewshine became mates with the most handsome tom in the Clan, watch as she gave birth to two perfect, beautiful kits. But it was all worth it, for a plan was slowly weaving itself together in Whitepelt's mind, full of revengeful thoughts.

"Dewshine!" Whitepelt hissed, prodding her sister's side with one unsheathed claw. The silver tabby blinked open her eyes, confusion filling her bright blue gaze. Whitepelt beckoned for her to go outside, and nodded as Dewshine trotted toward the entrance. Whitepelt padded after her littermate, energy and excitement tingling in her paws.

"We need to talk." Whitepelt unsheathed her claws, her gray eyes showing no emotion. "You have everything I ever wanted. Everything I dreamed of, you have." And then the envious warrior leaped onto her sister's back, an expression now showing in her fiery eyes. Hate. Anger. Envy.

 **A/N: This has 506 words! And now I'm an apprentice!**

 **4-21-2016**


	10. What if Mapleshade's Kits Survived

"Did you find them?" Mapleshade asked, feeling water run off her fur. She lifted her head as she saw Appledusk approaching.

"Yes," the creamy brown tom replied. "We found them."

Mapleshade hauled herself onto her paws, anxiously gazing ahead. _StarClan, help my kits. None of this is their fault. Take me if you must, but please, spare them._ Silently, Appledusk led her downstream. Her pushed into a clump of reeds and bowed his head, a small drowsy purr escaping him.

"Are-are they alive?" Mapleshade peered at the three tiny bodies, trembling.

"Yes," Appledusk meowed.

"What is going on here?" a large black she-cat padded toward them, Reedshine following. "Why are three almost-drowned kits on my territory?" She stared incredulously at Appledusk.

The RiverClan warrior dipped his head. "They are my kits, Darkstar. I wish for them to stay in RiverClan." He didn't meet his leader's gaze. "Mine and Mapleshade's."

"And you expect me to forgive you for doing that?" Darkstar screeched. "It is against the warrior code for me to allow you to—"

"But, Darkstar," Reedshine purred smoothly, cutting into the RiverClan leader's words, "I know Appledusk. He is my mate and I will soon be expecting his kits." She shot a glare at Mapleshade. "I know him better than anyone else in RiverClan."

"Never," Darkstar hissed. "These kits are of half-Clan blood. They don't deserve to live here." She turned to Eeltail and Splashfoot. "Escort them out of this territory," the RiverClan leader ordered. "I never want to see either of them again." The two cats she had named nodded, and flicking their tails toward the river, they led Mapleshade and Appledusk across, leaping lightly onto the stepping stones, the kits stumbling after them.

"Appledusk!" A shrill wail pierced the dark, cold air. It was a wail of regret, pain, and anger, all directed towards Mapleshade. "I'll have my revenge on you, I can promise you that!"

As Mapleshade, Appledusk, Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit arrived in ThunderClan territory, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat declared importantly, "We'll have to change our names. We can all be rogues, roaming freely across this land. I will be Maple. Appledusk, you will be Apple. Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit will now be known as Petal, Larch, and Patch. Now," Maple looked around, "where will we build our den?"

"We could built it near the river," Apple suggested. A flash of pain and uncertainty flickered in his holly-green eyes, then vanished. "Maple," he said quietly,"R-Reedshine was expecting my kits."

Maple shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I am your mate right now and we already have our kits. Reedshine can take care of her's alone." She hissed softly, anger sparking in her at the thought of more kits that would share Apple's blood. Calming down slightly, she purred, "Come on, we need to find shelter for our kits." She glanced worriedly at Patch, who looked as if he were about to fall asleep any moment. With a flick of her tail, she led the way to the river, beckoning to Patch, Petal, and Larch. Apple went after them, gazing ahead at the rising water flowing freely.

At last, they found a decent place to live near the river. It was in a small clearing in the forest, but still close enough to hear the water lapping gently at the shoreline. They made nests in a hollow, and Maple pushed a thorn bush in front of it for protection. Finally, she and Apple got to rest, the soft snores of their kits luring them to sleep.

* * *

Maple purred with pride. She and Apple had lived for many moons in the clearing and now their kits were fully grown. Patch's fluffy fur had become more sleek and his shoulders had become broader. Petal had grown much bigger, now a pretty pale brown she-cat. The last kit, Larch, had grown soft, thick fur and he had become more muscular. She froze as Apple rushed into the clearing yowling, "A fox came!" Maple's amber eyes widened and she sprinted out of the camp, to see Larch pinned under a big russet fox. Its amber eyes gleamed with hatred as it ripped the dark brown tom apart. Maple felt sick, mixed with more sadness she had ever felt in her life. Apple and Petal had ran after Maple, and they helped her drive the fox out, snarling with fury, their pelts bristling.

That night they had sat vigil for Larch, all of them with equal amounts of sadness and an ache in their paws to rip it apart in the same vicious way the fox had done. Maple dipped her head, touching her nose to Larch's ice-cold fur. "We'll miss you, Larch," she murmured. "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep."

Apple, too, bowed his head. "You were a brilliant hunter and fighter. May they serve you well in StarClan." He gritted his teeth as he spoke. Maple let out a high-pitched wail, unable to keep in all of the sadness pouring out of her. Apple rested his tail on her shoulder comfortingly, touching his muzzle to her cheek. "We will see him in StarClan."

* * *

"You have caused enough trouble for me," Reedshine hissed, thrusting her muzzle forward. "All of my kits died at your claws, and now it is time for my revenge."

Maple met the dark orange she-cat's gaze, unflinching. "I never did anything," she meowed calmly. "Apple and I have lived here for many seasons and not once have we even crossed your so-called borders."

"How dare you?!" Fast as a snake, Reedshine clawed at Maple's muzzle, leaving a bleeding scratch, blood dripping. The fighting instinct took over Maple and she knocked the RiverClan warrior's paws out from under her. Reedshine easily thrust the tortoiseshell off of her and shot out one paw, straight into Maple's throat, digging through flesh until she felt faint. "You and Appledusk are the last things I want to see. Get out of my sight!" She kicked Maple to the side, leaving the rogue lying on the ground, her eyes quickly glazing, her breath growing still.

A sickening sweet voice purred in Maple's ear. "Say good-bye to the world... in the Dark Forest..."

 **A/N: Boom! How was that? ;) If you were wondering, this has 1035 words. Apparently the fanfiction word counter is wrong... BTW: This is a challenge for the Clan of Fading Shadows.**

 **5-2-2016**

 **~Icyz9**


	11. The Time Has Come

"What are you doing?" Redtail hissed, thrashing in Tigerclaw's firm grip. "Let me go! Have you forgotten you're a part of ThunderClan."

Tigerclaw smiled maliciously. "Oh yes, I know that. It's just that you've been deputy too long. You're one of the weakest fools the forest has ever seen." His pale amber eyes blazed like sparks of fire as he glared wildly down at Redtail. "We need a new deputy, and that will be me."

Tigerclaw flipped Redtail onto his back and sank his jaws into his spine, hearing the crack of bone split the air. _The time has come._

 **A/N: This is EXACTLY one hundred words. Again, for the Clan of Fading Darkness.**

 **5-3-2016**

 **~Icyz9**


	12. May the Fourth Be with You!

There were two cats, both apprentices, but closer than any other cat in the Clan. They were best friends since kit-hood and had developed a strong bond during their apprenticeships. Goldenpaw was one of them. She was very pretty, with a golden tabby pelt that shone like the sun. Her green eyes were emerald orbs that flashed brilliantly and her tail was thick and fluffy. All and all, she was the most beautiful apprentice in the Clan, or so Thornpaw always said. He was good-looking too, bearing a silver-gray pelt with the richness of storm clouds, and sky-blue eyes that shone brightly whenever he talked to Goldenpaw.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Thornpaw asked, nudging Goldenpaw. The pretty apprentice was staring at Lionclaw, ArrowClan's newest warrior, with an admiring expression. She turned to face Thornpaw, her green eyes blazing like fire.

"No," Goldenpaw mewed sharply. "You can't expect me to go wherever you want me to. I know we share a close bond, but now... I-I think it's over." Her eyes misted. "Perhaps we'd be better off without each other. And besides, I like Lionclaw now. You can't break us up, now that we have feelings for each other."

Thornpaw snorted. "Do what you want to do, then. I don't care." But deep inside, he felt a prickle of sadness and anger of what Goldenpaw had just said. Shaking his head, Thornpaw curled his lip in disgust. "Get out of my sight. If you broke up with me just like that, I'm assuming you don't care about me anymore. Go." In the force of his last word, Thornpaw put all of his hate into it, causing Goldenpaw to flinch.

"But—"

Thornpaw stalked away, lashing his tail. _I'll find someone else! I don't have to be with Goldenpaw!_

* * *

 _But I loved her..._ The thought raced through Thornstrike's mind again. He shook his head. Dewshine was his mate now, and he loved her more than anything else in the Clan. Thornstrike's whiskers drooped. Even Goldenheart. He looked up as Dewshine padded over to him, her beautiful blue eyes shining.

"I'm expecting your kits!" she purred happily, pressing her muzzle to his cheek. Dewshine's warm breath wreathed around him comfortingly, more than Goldenheart could ever offer. And besides, the golden she-cat was mates with Lionclaw now, so he had no chance of getting back with her.

"Er... that's great news!" Thornstrike murmured, nuzzling his mate. "Our kits will become fine warriors someday."

"I'm sure they will, with a father as skilled as you," Dewshine meowed.

Thornstrike's fur felt hot. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Well, I have to go on a hunting patrol. I'll visit you when I come back!" With a nod of his head, Thornstrike bounded over to the hunting patrol, led by Hazelshade. With a flash of regret, he saw Goldenheart pressing against Lionclaw, gazing up at him with admiring green eyes as the golden-brown tom boasted about his latest catch.

* * *

Thornstrike glanced at Goldenheart, who was having her nest being cleaned. Once the two apprentices had gone, the silver-gray elder padded heavily over to her. "Goldenheart, I-I love you." His tone was filled with love and pain at the loss of her when they were apprentices.

"Well, I probably love you too," Goldenheart said carefully, brushing her tail over Thornstrike's. They started to entwine as the two cats pressed close against each other, so like the times during their apprenticeships.

Suddenly, a big black dog with long floppy ears ran into the elders' den, barking at them. It raked one huge claw at Goldenheart, causing her to stumble back. The dog pounced on her and easily bit into her spine. With a shriek of pain, the golden she-cat's eyes glazed. But before she died, a soft murmur filled Thornstrike's ears.

 _"I love you, and always will..."_

 **A/N: Well, how was that? It was a bit rushed, but yeah... it still passed the limit of 400. (This has 636) May the fourth be with you! My third challenge for Clan of Fading Darkness!**

 **5-5-2016**

 **~Icyz9**


	13. Running

The only thing I could do was run. It was a twisted feeling buried deep in my chest that I would never do, except now. Pad after pad led me here, by the swirling water of the river. It almost made me want to go back, but then I thought of my mate's betrayal, and that gave me energy to keep going. Everything was blurring into nothing: all the trees, the deep undergrowth, and even the nest where I slept. A pebble blocked my way, forcing me into the rushing currents of the river. I have regretted that choice, but in StarClan, I continue my journey. Even now, I am still running. From my Clanmates. From the stars. From betrayal.

 **A/N: This is my third drabble ever! Yay! It has 120 words. First challenge for Night Stalkers!**

 **5-5-2016**

 **~Icyz9**


	14. disGRACEd

Ravenstar gasped with shock as Slithertail and Snowsong laid two limp bodies on the ground. One had a silky white pelt, and with horror, Ravenstar realized it was Featherfall, her best friend since they were apprentices. The other cat had thick gray fur with the richness of storm clouds. _Stormfang..._ The BoneClan leader glared at Slithertail and Snowsong. "Who, in my ranks, did this?" Ravenstar demanded, lashing her tail.

"We do not know," Snowsong answered, her silvery whiskers drooping. "We found them lying there, dead." Her eyes glowed. "It has to be someone in this Clan. No cat could've gone this far into our territory, and the bite marks are clearly a cat's." A rustle in the bushes alerted Ravenstar, and she turned to see her deputy and mate, Nightscar, enter the clearing.

"I, Nightscar, deputy of BoneClan, accuse Ravenstar of murder!" Nightscar hissed, lifting his jagged claws into a sheen of sunlight.

Gasps echoed around the clearing as Ravenstar padded forward angrily. "And when did you ever have permission to speak?" she sneered, shoving her jet-black muzzle in Nightscar's face. "Never! In fact, you have committed a crime by not following the warrior code. The leader's words are law, not the deputy's! And do you even have proof that I did it? That I killed my best friend?"

"Of course," Nightscar meowed calmly, licking his claws. Ravenstar narrowed her eyes as she spotted something red staining it. She leaped back, her mind whirling. The blood of Featherfall and Stormfang was proof that Nightscar did it, not Ravenstar.

"Why do you have blood on your claws, then?" Ravenstar growled, just as Nightscar lifted his long claws so the sunlight caught it, turning them bone-white, with not a hint of blood on them.

"It is the blood of a dog I chase out this morning," Nightscar purred sweetly, waving one paw dismissively. "Anyway, it is time for us to rid of this murderous leader, am I correct? Drive her out of the forest!"

"Kill her!" Slithertail yowled.

"Tear into her throat!" Rainshadow hissed, crouching low. Accusations were flung all over the clearing, the cats of her Clan insisting that she had murdered Featherfall and Stormfang.

"Get into a hunter's crouch," Nightscar snarled.

"Or what?" Ravenstar taunted him. "You'll chase me out like what a coward does?"

"Or I'll kill you with my own claws." That left Ravenstar no choice but to do as he deputy said, stumbling a little on the rough grass. Everything else happened too fast. Nightscar leaped into the air, hooking his long, jagged claws into Ravenstar's neck. Her eyes widened as she saw dog's teeth connected to it, and for the first time, cat teeth as well. Sinking them into the leader's throat, the black-and-white tom watched coldly as Ravenstar's neck was slit open and her eyes glazed, staring into the sky. Another body on the blood-stained clearing...

"From now on, we shall be rogues, roaming in the wild, feeding on blood!" Nightscar yowled. "I will be your leader!" It was the start of another Clan in the forest, BloodClan.

 **A/N: I haven't really read the mangas, so this might not be correct, but it sure was fun writing it! This is my apprentice making challenge in Night Stalkers and it has 513 words.**

 **5-6-2016**

 **~Icyz9**


	15. A Lethal Mistake

"Lilypaw, you're in charge of healing Dapplepelt!" Cindertail called, angling her ears toward a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat, who was wincing in pain from a few scratches on her belly. Lilypaw padded over to the young warrior, sniffing all over her.

With a sigh of relief, the medicine cat apprentice murmured, "You're going to be alright. It's not infected." Lilypaw grabbed some cobwebs from the far side of the den and started pressing them to the scratches, blood soaking into them. "Do you need a poppy seed?" Lilypaw asked, reciting what Cindertail had taught her. "It can ease your pain, or make you fall asleep." The creamy brown she-cat tilted her head at Dapplepelt, who nodded.

Lilypaw pawed three tiny black seeds toward the injured warrior, and purred soothingly, "Just chew on it, and you'll soon feel better." Dapplepelt obeyed her, bending to lap up the seeds. When the tortoiseshell was done chewing, Lilypaw told her to go back to her den, Dapplepelt mewing thanks and heading toward her nest.

Lilypaw pondered over when she had given the injured warrior. Cobwebs were definitely, unquestionably correct, because their long, thin, shiny strands had always been appealing to the medicine cat apprentice. But the poppy seeds... Something about them didn't seem right. They looked exactly how Cindertail had described it, but it didn't look like they made Dapplepelt's pain ease. With a yowl of alarm, Lilypaw realized that she had given the ArrowClan warrior Foxglove seeds, one of the most deadly herbs in the forest.

"Cindertail!" Lilypaw yowled urgently, fighting to keep tears from falling. The medicine cat immediately came into the den, staring at her with a questioning look in her blue-gray eyes. "I-I gave Dapplepelt Foxglove." Lilypaw refused to meet Cindertail's incredulous gaze. "It's true."

Cindertail wrapped her tail around her paws calmly. "Well, there's nothing to do to save her, so I suppose we'll go ahead and prepare her burial." The smoky-gray she-cat rested her head on her paws, gazing up at Lilypaw, who looked back with a self-blame emotion, tears welling up in her usually bright leaf-green eyes. "It's okay," Cindertail soothed. "She'll still be in StarClan, and we'll get to speak with her there."

"It's not okay!" Lilypaw snapped, rising onto her paws unsteadily. "Dapplepelt is dying right now and all we're doing is standing in the medicine den like helpless elders and doing nothing to save her! We're medicine cats, for StarClan's sake. I should be knowing how to save my Clanmates from dying and healing their wounds and scratches, not killing them because of a mistake that was all my fault!" The creamy brown she-cat glared at Cindertail fiercely, her long, thick fur bristling. "If you could give up that easily, then you aren't the kind of medicine cat who heals her Clanmates responsibly and with courage." Lilypaw ignored the hurt look in Cindertail's eyes and instead, stalked out of the medicine den, sprinting as fast we she could toward Dapplepelt, who had collapsed on the way to her nest, writhing with pain.

"Are you okay?" Lilypaw asked anxiously.

"Of-of c-course not," Dapplepelt spluttered out, coughs wracking her slender body.

"What should I do?"

"G-g-get Stormfang. Qui-quickly, p-please." Dapplepelt's eyes glazed and her body convulsed once, twice, then was still, cold and lifeless. Lilypaw remembered the tortoiseshell's dying wish and bounded toward Stormfang, who was about to go out on border patrol.

"What is it?" Stormfang asked, annoyed. "Can you wait until I'm done with this patrol?"

"No," Lilypaw murmured, trembling. "Your mate, Dapplepelt, she-she wants to see you."

"Oh, alright." Stormfang followed as Lilypaw led the way toward the place where Dapplepelt lay. Only one heart-beat of silence, and then Stormfang tipped his head back and yowled with grief. He gazed at his mate wretchedly, nuzzling her cheek, before turning to Lilypaw, his cold glare slicing into her thin, trembling frame like ice. "How did this happen?" he growled, his voice low and threatening.

"It was a mistake," Lilypaw muttered. "I gave her Foxglove instead of poppy seeds."

"What?" Stormfang padded until he was nose-to-nose with the young apprentice. "Mark my words. You are a lethal mistake, a dreadful medicine cat apprentice. If you can't heal something as simple as this, we'd be better off without you. Now go. I never want to see your miserable face again."

 **A/N: 723 words and now I'm an apprentice of the Clan of Fading Darkness!**

 **5-7-2016**

 **~Icyz9**


	16. You are my Senpai

Dark, gloomy clouds covered the sky, and rain was starting to pour down. It was exactly how Rainpaw felt, because her training was not fun in the least. In fact, in her view, she didn't even have training. All Rainpaw got to do was go see the forest and every part of it with her mentor, Oakfrost. She looked up as the dark brown tabby murmured something into her ear.

"The first day of your apprenticeship isn't always the best, but at least you learned something." Oakfrost chuckled, but it was more like a low rumble in his throat. "On my first day as an apprentice, Stormfang and I went hunting by ourselves, without permission. We got in trouble and had to take care of the elders for a moon, though we did learn a lesson. Don't worry, I'll take you out hunting tomorrow, I promise." The dark brown warrior padded away, toward the fresh-kill pile, which was fully stocked and had plenty of plump, juicy prey. Oakfrost plucked a mouse off the top and went to eat under a tree, where it was dry.

Rainpaw bit back a snarl. She so desperately wanted to go out, and go explore the outer parts of the territory that they hadn't been to yet. Her paws tingled with excitement and she trembled. What was Rainpaw thinking? Of course she wouldn't disobey her mentor and the laws of the warrior code! But there was an aching feeling deep in her chest that sent shivers up her spine. Before the apprentice came to a conclusion of what to do, her best friend, Snowpaw, bounded over to her, tilting her snowy white head in sympathy.

"I didn't get to do anything interesting," Rainpaw mumbled. Suddenly, a flash of anger tore through her as she realized that Snowpaw was the one who had told her that being an apprentice was great fun. "Why did you tell me that?" Rainpaw flared. "You knew that the first day of an apprenticeship was downright boring!" The dappled gray apprentice, stalked away, taking deep breaths to cool herself down. _Anger won't solve anything,_ Rainpaw told herself.

"Do you want to sneak out of camp?" an optimistic whisper filled Rainpaw's ears. Snowpaw appeared beside her, her sparkling blue eyes convincing. "Please. We'll be unseen, and best of all, you'll get to go hunting and fighting and do anything you want to." She paused. "Well, except for Snakerocks. It's dangerous there. My mentor told me that there were snakes and sometimes dogs lurking beneath the rocks, waiting to strike."

Rainpaw shivered involuntarily. "Fine," she meowed, heaving a sigh. "I suppose you're right." The two apprentices sprinted toward the entrance of the camp, slipping out quietly. They padded farther and farther from camp until they got to the thick undergrowth and large trees.

"Do you want to catch something?" Snowpaw murmured, her eyes darting around. She spotted a mouse, its front paws churning in search of seeds. Snowpaw got into a hunter's crouch, flattening herself to the ground, and concentrated on the furry creature. She stalked forward, her paws barely making a sound. Rainpaw blinked with admiration as Snowpaw leaped squarely onto the mouse's back, sinking her claws into its paws. The sleek white apprentice bent down and bit into the furry gray's creature's spine, causing a chilling crack to split the cold, silent air.

The two apprentices continued through the forest, Snowpaw hooking her claws into the mouse's tail. They reached some smooth, gray rocks that led to a long, flowing body of water. Rainpaw's eyes widened as she realized what it was. It was the river. Rainpaw bounded forward eagerly, leaping onto a stepping stone. It felt unsteady and slippery under her paws as Snowpaw yelled for her to get back on shore. But Rainpaw's curiosity and stubbornness took over as she hopped from one stone to another. On the last stone, the gray apprentice suddenly slipped off the smooth gray rocks, and she fell into the deep, churning water.

Rainpaw sank into the river, her paws flailing helplessly. Her lungs exploded with the need for air, and with a calm, peacefully feeling, Rainpaw felt blackness fall over her, forcing her into the lapping currents. Her head hit one of the rocks at the bottom of the river, and then with a sinking, hopeless feeling, the blackness claimed her for its own.

* * *

"I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Stormstar lifted his head.

"Snowpaw, Briarpaw, do do promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Briarpaw meowed confidently.

"I do," Snowpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Briarpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Briarfrost. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Snowpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Snowstrike. StarClan honors your kindness and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Stormstar leaped down from the Highrock and touched noses with them.

 _Rainpaw should've became a warrior too, if she hadn't drowned,_ Snowstrike thought sadly, fighting to keep calm. As the Clan cheered their names, the white she-cat raised her muzzle to the darkening sky and murmured something that only she could hear.

 _"Oh, Rainpaw, I wish you were with us now, training together, becoming a warrior, fighting side by side..."_

 **A/N: Well how was that? This was 943 words, and my fifth challenge for the Clan of Fading Darkness!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-13-2016**


	17. Da House Where Goldenflower Lives (Poem)

**I loved him**  
 **for who I thought**  
 **he was, loyal, brave, strong.**  
 **Then a sudden betrayal made me rethink.**  
 **I still love him, in a twisted way, but that feeling can**  
 **never change. He was the light of my life, along with our kits,**  
 **and thinking about when I was younger and we were just mates, it**  
 **made sense, in a way. So he left, and enemies were built.**  
 **I may have loved him before, but my loyalties go to my Clan.**  
 **I never knew he became mates with a kittypet, nor did I care,**  
 **because I knew that he no longer loved me, the same I held onto**  
 **him. Either way, the dark brown tabby, the tom whom I had kits**  
 **with, is not my enemy, only ThunderClan's. Oh Tigerstar, I would've**  
 **went with you if I could, into exile, if only our kits were strong enough.**

 **A/N: SunClan challenge.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-14-2016**


	18. Mark my Words((Duh Duh DUH!

_"_ _You will be dead by sunset. You will be stalked down and hunted by those feared by the forest. Your mate will betray you. Mark my words..."_ The promise of death echoed in Stormtalon's ears, ominous and threatening. He shook his head, scolded himself, and settled beside his mate, Darksky. Her neat black pelt, always so nicely groomed, was spiky, and her pretty violet eyes looked troubled. Stormtalon pressed against her, feeling the warmth of her pelt brush his thick fur.

"We can share this prey," Darksky offered, nudging the plump mouse toward Stormtalon. The dark gray tom nodded in thanks, and took a bite from the warm, juicy prey. After a few bites, he pushed it away. Stormtalon padded over to Hazelshade, who was assigning hunting patrols.

"Snowsong, Bluetail, Stormtalon, and Mousefang, go to the Fallen Pebbles," Hazelshade ordered. The four cats gathered at the entrance of the camp and pushed into the thorny bushes. Stormtalon ran in front of them, his dark blue eyes gleaming with wariness. He spotted a shrew quickly, and leaped forward to block its path, squishing the prey as he pressed his paws hard over it. The shrew flopped to its side, exposing a plump body, and with satisfaction, Stormtalon dug a hole and buried it there.

In the end, the hunting patrol caught far more prey than they could eat, bringing it back to the clearing with great pride, their tails held high, claws unsheathed. But by the time it got dark, Stormtalon knew Smokeclaw was coming, releasing the dogs. And he was right. At moon-high, a sharp, ear-piercing, barking sound entered the camp. Large dogs with long, floppy ears appeared, outlined faintly against the trees and bushes. Willowstar burst from her den and leaped at the dog, biting into its hind leg. It let out a howl of pain, shaking the leader off.

Three more cats came from the other side, helping to drive off the dog, but it simply shook them off, growling. It stalked toward Stormtalon, who was cowering in fear by the warriors' den, pressing himself to the walls. The dog got ominously close, until the dark gray tom could hear yowls from across camp. "Fight the dog! Kill it! Rake at its eyes! Attack him!" But Stormtalon didn't dare move. Instead, he shrank against the den as the dog rounded on him, and then it sank its fangs into the dark gray tom's throat. Stormtalon let out a shriek of horror and pain, his eyes rolling. He collapsed to the ground, writhing in his death throes, waiting for Darksky to crouch beside him. But she never did, and as Stormtalon convulsed one last time and his broken body fell to the ground, he made one last thought, _I've been betrayed._

* * *

A pair of glowing eyes met him there. It slithered over to Stormtalon, purring loudly. "So you've died, just as I have foresaw," the ancient tom mewed. His long, drooping whiskers twitched. "I suppose you have to thank me, for informing you?"

"Never!" Stormtalon hissed, launching himself at the tom. He pinned him down easily, and with claws unsheathed, sank his claws into his underbelly. The glowing eyed tom gurgled in the large amounts of blood, and as Stormtalon dropped his body coldly, he was sent to another place, the place where nothing would ever be the same.

 **A/N: 560 words; I'm a warrior of the Clan of Fading Darkness!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-18-2016**


	19. A Deadly Decision (with a twist!)

I am Thornstrike, deputy of ArrowClan. My mate is the prettiest and smartest cat in the Clan, and she has amazing hunting skills. It does sadden me that my previous mate, Dewshine, died at the claws of Whitepelt, but now I have Skymist as my new mate, and she is now expecting my kits.

"Let all cats old enough to climb the Midnight Stone gather beneath the Hazel Rock!" Hazelstar, leader of this Clan, calls. I make my way over to the large, flat gray rock, bunching the muscles rippling beneath my glossy, silver-gray pelt. One leap takes me to the top, and I stand proudly beside Hazelstar, waiting for her to make her announcement to the Clan.

"As you all know, SwordClan is picking at our borders _again_ , and we need to stop them by showing them how powerful we are once and for all," Hazelstar meows, giving an exaggerated sigh. She rolls her hazel eyes. "But we all know how strong we are, correct? So there is absolutely no way that those mouse-brains will ever even set a paw on our territories." She raises her voice. "Is that right, I ask you? Will we win?" Yowls of agreement come from beneath the stone, and I can't help but purr loudly. We would show those crow-food eaters who's territory was who's!

* * *

Yowls of anguish and agony erupt from around me, and I whip my head around over and over again as I try to figure out who needs help. My paws feel frozen to the ground, and a bead of sweat drops to the ground from my nervousness. My eyes dart back and forth, silently praying to StarClan that my Clanmates would be alright.

Suddenly, I see _her._ No, not her, why would I dare call her that? She, my mate, the one expecting my kits, Skymist. My eyes widen. What is she doing in this battle? She's supposed to be in the nursery with the other's queens! I dash over to her, just as a large dark brown tabby is about to drop the death blow. I slam into them both, shoving the SwordClan warrior away from my mate. Skymist gasps in relief, blinking with thanks at me. My only response is a simple nod, before I round on the cat who had dared attack my mate. My eyes narrow, turning into mere slits of ice-cold blue. I raise my paw, unsheathed white claws glinting dangerously in the early sunlight. The dark brown tom, surprisingly, cowers back, ducking his head nervously, but then musters the strength to rake his claws at my shoulder. A slice of pain cuts through me like shards of ice, and then I'm there, on his back, digging my claws into his thick fur. Suddenly, a strangled yowl alerts me.

"Thornstrike!" I gasp, twisting my head around to see Hazelstar. The proud, fierce she-cat is trapped under Blazestar, SwordClan's leader. The golden furred tom calmly places a set of unsheathed claws—a paw—over my leader's neck, flexing them as he prepares to sink them into her throat and rip the life out of her. And then I remember. Hazelstar lost eight of her lives from the terrible bout of greencough. She only has one left. Frozen with quivering fury and indecision, I watch as Hazelstar limps under Blazestar's long, sharp front claws, and he lets her body limp, her eyes glazing like frost on a lake. I can't watch the next moment, the one where everybody's noticing that they're losing and that Hazelstar is dead. At least I saved Skymist...

No! That doesn't comfort me at all! I was being too cowardly and selfish and greedy! I don't deserve to be the next leader of ArrowClan. Closing my eyes and wishing for all to be well after this, I slit my throat, crumpling to the ground, my limbs sprawled, my eyes rolling. I hear a faint wail from Skymist, and then my head drops back, and my eyes close.

 **A/N: 666 words; for Children of the Shadows! This is my first time doing first person POV! THIRD**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-23-2016**


	20. Guess the Movie

It was just dawn when the news came out. The sky was slowly turning from pale pink and purple to magnificent bright blue, and there were big white puffs of cloud. Stonetail gazed over the Clan, before touching noses with Gingerstar and Dawnshine. The cream furred queen held a pale golden she-kit with reddish-amber eyes in her jaws. Stonetail grabbed the little she-kit by the scruff and held her high so the rest of ThunderClan could see. The pale golden kitten let out a yelp of excitement and batted at Stonetail's paws. Gingerstar gazed at her proudly, glancing at Dawnshine, who was just as pleased. Stonetail pressed his paw to the golden she-kit's head, and watched, purring, as Dawnshine and Gingerstar nuzzled her. And that was how it started, before more things came into the scene...

...

Amberpaw crashed into a dark brown tabby tom with unusual emerald-green eyes. He got up quickly and crouched down, growling. Amberpaw backed up fearfully. The dark brown tabby padded closer, baring his teeth. "Who are you, Thunderclanner?" Amberpaw growled back, though she was flinching and her eyes were sparks of fear. The strange tom tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on a Shadowclanner!" Amberpaw meowed fiercely.

"You always do what daddy says?" the dark brown tabby mewed mockingly.

"No!" Amberpaw retorted.

"Betcha do! Bet you're daddy's little girl," he scoffed, letting out a mrrow of laughter. He started padding toward the edge of the shore, leaping onto a large, gray rock. "A Shadowclanner doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!" His dark brown tabby tail lifted proudly.

"Really?" Amberpaw headed toward the dark brown tom. "Cool!"

He turned around, then his eyes widened, and he yowled fearfully. Amberpaw glanced behind her, screeching as a large dark gray creature snapped its big, sharp white teeth at her, missing by a furlength. It dove into the water, just as Amberpaw and the other apprentice climbed onto a rock floating in the currents.

"This way!" Amberpaw bounded on the stepping stones, toward a particularly large one, and the two gasped for breath.

"That was a close one," the dark brown tabby mewed.

"Yeah," Amberpaw agreed.

Suddenly, the rocks below them rose high into the air, revealing snapping teeth and large dark green scaly bodies. Amberpaw leaped onto the bark of a tree, calling, "Hey, what about me?" Her voice shook.

"I'll distract them. Run!" the other apprentice responded, leaping from one creature to the next. He slipped off a long, scaly tail, water splashing as he fell into the currents. The sleek tom coughed, spluttering as the water drenched him. Another pair of snapping teeth opened its mouth, attempting to swallow him whole, before Amberpaw leaped onto its mouth, forcing it down.

"Move it!"

They both reached the other shore, out of breath. That's when they shared names, and that was when Amberpaw found out the other cat's name was Darkpaw. But little did she know what the Shadowclanners were plotting...

...

Rain was pouring down from the dark, stormy gray sky. Claws raked pelts, teeth bit into hind paws, eyes blazed with the light of battle as cats fought. A slender tan-gray colored she-cat stood with her head held high on a tall, jagged rock. She shouted orders at the ShadowClan cats, her pelt streaked with mud. Finally, the moment the attacking cats had been waiting for, the death of Gingerstar. He and Leafwing raised their unsheathed claws, but then... two cats leaped in front of them.

"Ambersky?" Gingerstar meowed, his tone shocked.

"Darkclaw," Leafwing snarled, her blood-red eyes furious. The dark brown tabby met her gazed, unflinching. "Move."

"Stand aside," Gingerstar ordered.

"Daddy, this has to stop," Ambersky meowed.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Leafwing growled, baring her teeth.

"You're never hurt Ambersky," Darkclaw hissed. "Or Gingerstar. Not while I'm here." He crouched down, the muscles rippling beneath his sleek brown coat tensing.

"Stay out of this," Gingerstar commanded.

"A wise leader once told me. We are one. I didn't understand what that meant. Now I do." Ambersky's eyes were fixed on Gingerstar in a sort of pleading, calm way.

"But they—"

"Them, us. Look at them. They are us. What differences do you see?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! (not really) Well, take your guess, it was kind of obvious, but yeahhhh. 715 words according to word counter and fourth challenge completed!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-25-2016**


	21. The Gathering of Chaos

Briarpaw's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she set paws on the bark of the tree, glancing nervously at the murky waters below. Setting one paw before the other, she slowly made her way to the other side of the stream. Her hesitating thoughts echoed in her mind as she reached the tree roots, slightly relieved. The dark brown tabby she-cat leaped onto the island where the Gathering was, her paws trembling.

"Come on, slow mole!" her littermate, Russetpaw, prodded her with one claw, wriggling impatiently. She raced ahead of Briarpaw, bounding toward the bushes. Briarpaw followed more slowly, wincing as thorns raked her thick, sleek pelt. Bursting out on the other side, she gazed around in wonder at all the other cats assembled beneath a huge, gnarled oak tree.

"Russetpaw, Briarpaw, wait up!" Branchtail chuckled as the two apprentices plopped down on a wide stretch of grass. He gave each of them a lick on the head. "You'll do fine," he meowed. "Well, do you want me to show you around and introduce you to a few cats that I know?"

Before Briarpaw could say 'yes, thanks', Russetpaw mewed, her tone annoyed, "Of course not! I want to introduce myself!"

Branchtail shrugged, bounding off to a few cats that smelled of ShadowClan. Briarpaw hissed into Russetpaw's ear through gritted teeth, "Why did you say that? We don't know anyone here, besides our own Clanmates!" She glared at her littermate.

"Yeah, well I want to introduce myself!" Russetpaw shot back.

"Well, then who do we go to, exactly?" Briarpaw mewed, glancing around.

"I don't know," Russetpaw admitted, shuffling her paws.

Briarpaw spotted a slender silver-gray she-cat beckoning to them, her sparkling blue eyes shining as she called, "Hey! Over here!" Russetpaw and Briarpaw padded over to her, and almost at once, the dark brown tabby scented ShadowClan scent on them, but she was too polite to wrinkle her nose.

"My name is Featherpaw," the silver-gray apprentice announced. "This is Kinkpaw, and this is Dawnpaw." The two cats she were with—a long haired she-cat with fur that stuck out in all different angles and a creamy golden coated apprentice dipped their heads in greeting, gazing at them curiously.

"I'm Briarpaw," Briarpaw told them. "This is my littermate, Russetpaw. This is our first Gathering."

"Cool!" Kinkpaw purred, as Featherpaw rolled her eyes.

"Cats of all Clans!" a loud, booming voice yowled from a branch on the oak tree. Briarpaw glanced upward, to see Flamestar. The broad-shouldered ginger tom stood tall of the branch, puffing out his chest in pride. "Welcome to the Gathering! Troutstar, would you like to speak first?"

"Yes, thank you," the reddish-brown tom mewed. "RiverClan's prey is running well. The fish is in great supply of, and we have plenty of water from the river. We have two new apprentices, Mistypaw and Stormpaw, apprenticed to Brooktail and Leafwing." He sat back down as the cats cheered their names.

"Hunting has been good in the forest as well," Rainstar meowed. "We also have two new apprentices, Briarpaw and Russetpaw. Their mentors are Branchtail and Firesong." Briarpaw ducked her head and lapped at her chest fur in embarrassment as the four Clans yowled their names. Russetpaw, though, seemed to be enjoying the attention of the Clans, and she stood with her head and tail lifted, purring with delight.

"We have lots of prey on the moor," Mudstar mewed. He glared at Rainstar. "And ThunderClan has been stealing our prey!" Gaps of shock rose from the cats seated below.

"We did no such thing," Rainstar replied calmly, her eyes a fiery blue. "They were probably some rogues trespassing into your territory."

"Never!" Mudstar howled. "WindClan, attack!" Briarpaw watched fearfully as the moon was covered with clouds, and as the Gathering erupted into chaos. Mudstar ignored it, however, instead stood with the same smug posture, watching as the WindClan cats drove ThunderClan back.

And with fear, Briarpaw recognized Russetpaw, laying still and lifeless on the ground.

 **A/N: 665 words, first challenge in SoulClan!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-28-2016**


	22. Stiches

"I don't love you." Just those four words had broken Snowstrike's heart. She had loved Spiderfoot, and thought he loved her back, but it turned out he didn't. Snowstrike ran into the warriors' den, stumbling blindly, and collapsed on the soft moss of her nest. _I have to fight through this. I have to. Perhaps I could take a different mate, one that will love me forever and ever...?_ Trembling, the slender white she-cat looked up, to see Spiderfoot with Shimmerwing. It hurt, more than ever, that her mate would go and find another mate so soon. Closing her eyes, her heart broken and her limbs aching, she fell into a deep and uncomfortable sleep, fighting to keep Spiderfoot off of her mind.

 **A/N: My first song-fic/for SoulClan/123 words!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-28-2016**


	23. Not What I Expected

"I-I just wanted to tell you that..." Snowsong hesitated for a moment, before blurting, "I'm expecting kits. Your kits." She gazed deep into Stormtalon's dark blue eyes, feeling a thrill of excitement. She unsheathed her claws, digging them into the ground to prevent her from staggering backward. Her mind spun as she thought of how beautiful their kits would be, clever like her, strong like Stormtalon... He seemed to be thinking the same thing, for the flecked tom's eyes lighted up at once, and he meowed in his almost-a-growl voice,

"Our kits will be perfect."

And Snowsong believed him. How could she not? They were the best warriors in the Clan! Surely they're kits would take on after them, a combination of the two? And she felt a strong emotion at the time, a feeling of great love and hope that their kits would soon take their places as the most loved and skilled warriors of the Clan.

 _There is no doubt that our kits will be perfect, in every way possible._

* * *

Pain was all Snowsong could feel. It seemed to grasp her with its jaws, throwing her onto the grass and leaving her in gasping shock. Suddenly, the agony stopped, and Snowsong took in a deep breath, feeling the warmth of the sunlight dapple her pure white pelt. With trembling nervousness, she peered down into the nest at her kits. Wait, no, kit, as in singular. There was only one kit in the nest. Snowsong fell back into the moss with great disappointment, but then she controlled herself, and thought, _Well maybe this one kit will be even better, two ordinary kits combined!_

She looked down again, her thoughtful blue gaze travelling slowly toward her kit. At once, Snowsong knew it was a she-kit. Her glossy gray-and-white pelt was beautiful, thick and sleek, exactly how she had pictured it to be. Her small pointy ears were feathered, and her eyes were closed, her flanks rising and falling gently as she slept. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Stormtalon's warm breath rustled her neck fur. Snowsong purred in response, rasping her tongue over the she-kit's fur. Then the queen gasped, almost fainting with amazement. Her tail was plumy and thick-furred, matching her feather-like appearance.

"What should we name her?" Snowsong asked, not meeting Stormtalon's gaze. She was only staring at her kit, who was as beautiful and clever looking as she had imagined.

But Stormtalon didn't look excited anymore. His dark blue eyes gleamed dangerously, and a low growl rumbled in his throat. "What. Is. THAT?" He flicked his tail toward the she-kit's front paw, and then Snowsong noticed it. Her perfect little kitten had a deformity, she was born with a twisted paw.

"It's fine—" Snowsong protested, only to be interrupted by a snarl of regret and disgust.

"I will not claim it as my kit," Stormtalon hissed. "It looks useless, unable to fight and hunt properly like a real warrior." Then he left, leaving Snowsong, heartbroken, to care for her kit on her own.

* * *

"Who are you?" Featherpaw flinched as a pretty dappled tortoiseshell padded forward to stand nose-to-nose with her. She gazed up into the other apprentice's eyes, feeling useless like her father always said. "I said, who are you? Are you deaf as well? If you are, what a useless cat. I can't believe they haven't exiled you or killed you yet," she hissed coldly, her voice like shards of ice cutting into Featherpaw's fur. She smirked. "My name's Lilypaw. What's your's? Deafpaw? Blindpaw? Pawpaw?" She let out a mrrow of laughter, as did the two cats behind her.

"I-I'm Featherpaw," said a trembling Featherpaw, backing away from them.

"But I haven't even introduced my friends yet," Lilypaw said in her sing-song voice. "You can't just pad away from me like that." She flicked her tail toward a pale gray she-cat. "This is Mintpaw. She's training to be a medicine cat." Lilypaw rolled her eyes. "Boring! Who even has the patience to keep up with a boring old medicine cat and learn about stupid, useless herbs?" Mintpaw snapped at Lilypaw, looking thoroughly offended. The dapppled tortoiseshell pointed with one paw at another she-cat, this time a russet-colored apprentice. "Her name's Sorrelpaw. She's better. At least she's training to be a normal warrior, like I am." Then, quicker than Featherpaw could react, Lilypaw pounced on top of her, cutting easily into her throat, ripping into flesh as blood spurted out of the wounds.

"Thank me for that," Lilypaw hissed into Featherpaw's ear. "You don't deserve to live."


	24. Possessed

"Hey Ivypool!" Dovewing called, padding over to me. "Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure." I gulped down the last few bites of mouse and Dovewing and I, along with Brackenfur and Sorrelstripe, headed out of camp. Suddenly, something wrapped its claws around my neck and pinned me to the ground. I hissed with pain, gasping for air and thrashing helplessly on the ground.

"Ivypool, are you okay?" Dovewing asked, glancing back at me. She moved closer, but in my vision, all I could see were blurry dots of the trees and undergrowth, of Dovewing crouching over me. I closed my eyes, but that only hurt more, for I saw a wickedly horrifying cat, with the longest front claws you could imagine, a dark brown coat, and a snow-white underbelly, matched with cold, ice-blue eyes. I felt sick. It was most definitely Hawkfrost, my former Dark Forest mentor. An image popped into my mind, forcing me to relive the entire thing, of me betraying him in the end, of Bramblestar killing him, and then... of Leopardstar not choosing him as deputy? Was he mad with jealousy? Hawkfrost was only a transparent cat, almost invisible, but only I could see him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"REVENGE!" All of a sudden, Hawkfrost slammed me down and held me until a stopped struggling and I gradually fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt different, in a way. I felt a type of bloodlust growing inside meto kill Bramblestar, like I'd ever. I felt like Leopardstar was the worst cat in the history of all the leaders. But... that wasn't true. Somebody was controlling me, making me think these thoughts... but how?

I unwillingly padded over to the Highledge, where Bramblestar was. He greeted me with a nod, but I knew this wasn't good when Hawkfrost curled his lip and muttered, "Long time no see, _brother_." All of a sudden, I lashed out with my front claws, and with horror, watched as I tore into Bramblestar's throat, tearing into flesh, and I knew this wasn't good. Trembling with fury, I tried to stop myself, but I only rained more blows on him, causing him to gurgle over the blood and convulse in his death throes. Finally, he limped, his head lolling to the side, his eyes glazing.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight ran over to her mate, gasping with horror and fury. "Who did this?" There was no reply. Only a few yowls of Squirrelflight's new name echoed throughout the clearing. I, however, wasn't myself at all. I raised my claws, raking my own underbelly. I growled and hissed with pain through gritted teeth, and collapsed, my head falling back, my eyes staring into the nothing in the same horrifying way that Bramblestar's did. A tiny whisper from inside me said, _"I'll see you in the Dark Forest, traitor, and you'll see this more often."_ With a wicked chuckle that soon turned into ear-piercing laughter, Hawkfrost disappeared, but I only saw him again... in the Dark Forest. _I don't deserve this..._

 **A/N: 513 words and my fourth challenge!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-2-2016**


	25. Tears

"Mother... I can't go anymore." I break into a wail, resting my head on my paws, wanting to go back to my nest and forget the freezing cold snow that's right under me, chilling me on the insides, and out.

"Just a little more," my mother's soft murmur says, and I wish more than anything that we hadn't agree to play this game. I pad forward, slowly, and that's when I collapse, my teeth gritting with unbearable cold, my thin fur blowing to the sides as the leaf-bare wind rattles me ever so easily.

 _No!_ I want to cry out, but I'm too weak to do so. A few more steps and I'm chilled to the bone, my tiny gray-and-white paws covered with silky kit fur frozen to the ground. Mother says we can rest, but it's no use, for now I'm fighting the greatest battle of my life, the battle of life and death. The cold leaf-bare winds and the freezing snow are surrounding me, as if taunting me to make my first move. I do, moving my paws just the tiniest bit, and that's when leaf-bare wins over. It freezes me in the insides until I'm shaking on the ground, my teeth rattling, my fur pressed to my body, as if that'll be enough.

 _Death, death, death. Come for me now._ I stay there, wanting to get up more than ever, but I can't. It's like I'm frozen to the ground, too weak to move, too fragile to go further, as thought I'll break apart. And that's what I think mentally as the cold takes me over and death awaits me on the other side...

On that cold leaf-bare night, I lost my little life to the stars.

 **A/N: 290 words! Also, this is Mosskit's death.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-2-2016**


	26. Here I Am!

"OPEN YOUR EYES ALREADY!" A paw prodded Whitekit on the side, hissing impatiently. The fluffy white she-kit whimpered, burying her nose into the moss of the nest. "If you don't open your eyes, you won't even _compare_ to Swankit," a sharp voice muttered, heavy paws pacing the ground of the nursery.

 _I don't want to wake up!_ Whitekit thought defiantly. _It's much better like this!_ But another voice inside her said, _You have to open your eyes sooner or later. Better do it now, before mother gets even madder._ With a sigh of regret, Whitekit peeled open her eyes, blinking when the sunlight hit her vision. It was so much bigger out here! The nursery wasn't just the darkness in Whitekit's mind, it was an entire den, with nests inside of it. Sunlight flowed through the bramble walls.

"Finally!" Whitekit turned to see her mother, gasping as her eyes landed on her. She was a pretty silver tabby with black stripes and brilliant blue eyes that shone magnificently. Her beautiful gaze was laced with impatience. "Go outside and play with Swankit," she ordered.

Whitekit nodded, bounding out of the den. "Wow..." she murmured faintly. The world was even bigger out here! Swankit was leaping for a moss-ball, wrestling it to the ground and tearing it into shreds. Her blue-green eyes gleamed as she saw her littermate pad out of the den.

"Hello!" Swankit purred, her paws lightly rustling the leaves on the ground as she padded over to her. Her sleek white pelt shone with dapples of silver, and her ears were angled toward her in interest. "Do you want to play moss-ball with me?"

"Sure!" Whitekit hesitated, looking at the large piece of moss, before following her sister into the sunlight. Suddenly, she spotted three other kits, larger than she was, and beckoned to Swankit, crouching down. "Gotcha!" She pounced on the gray one, giving him a look of concern as he fell.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LEAPING!" he growled, shaking his fur. He padded away, his pale gray tail lashing.

"Oooh, look at her!" Swankit whispered into her ear. "She's so big!" Whitekit followed her gaze, to see a brown-and-white tabby eating a piece of fresh-kill. She blinked in surprise as Swankit landed on her, a large grin on her face. "I won!" she meowed in triumph.

"Uh... a little help here..." Whitekit giggled as she spotted the cat tangled in some vines that Swankit happened to be carrying. Both smothering mrrows of laughter, they went to help the she-cat.

 **A/N: 421 words! This is for CedarClan!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-8-2016**


	27. Love Will Find a Way

"Who are you?" a voice sneered. "What are you doing in our territory?"

"No-nothing," he stammered. "I-I didn't realize..." He let out a gusty sigh, knowing the she-cat wouldn't believe him.

To his surprise, she did. Her light blue gaze softened, and she nodded understandingly. "I know the feeling of that," she murmured. "It's happened to me several times when I was an apprentice." Stormstrike bit back a sharp retort. He wasn't an apprentice! He was a warrior! He should be able to know his boundaries!

"And when I was a warrior, of course," the silver she-cat added quickly.

Stormstrike narrowed his eyes at her. Other cats from different Clans would _never_ do this. So why was she being so nice?

With a quick nod, the pretty she-cat backed into the undergrowth, whispering, "Meet me at moon-high, tonight." And that was when Stormstrike knew that he had fallen in love.

...

Raindapple pressed herself to the ground, peering through the ferns to see if he was there. A pang of guilt shot through her as she realized what she was doing, breaking the code that she had bind herself to so firmly. And now it was like smoke and dust, for she had fallen in love... with a cat from another Clan. _He's there_! Excitement tingled in her paws as she saw his dark gray tabby pelt, weaving through the long grass toward her. Bunching her muscles, she leaped at him, pinning him to the ground.

"Raindapple!" he protested, but his eyes gleamed with playfulness. "Why can't you let me get you sometime? I was so close!" He gently nudged her off, shaking his thick fur. He pressed his muzzle to her cheek affectionately, his warm breath soft on her muzzle.

"I wanted to ask you something." The dark gray tabby gazed down at his paws, before looking up, his dark blue eyes locking with her light blue gaze. "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes," Raindapple breathed. "Yes."

...

"This is Featherkit, this is Hazelkit, and this is Breezekit," Raindapple murmured, touching her tail to each kitten in turn.

"They're beautiful!" Stormstrike exclaimed, bending down to nuzzle each of his kits. One was a smoky gray she-cat, with a beautiful dappled silver pelt. The second was a gray-and-white she-cat as well, with a long, whippy tail. The last one was dark gray, with light gray markings. They all mewled, their paws reaching up toward him, their eyes weary, but gleaming with excitement.

"Yes," Raindapple breathed, sharing a knowing glance with Stormstrike. "Yes, they are."

 **A/N: 422 words, second for CedarClan!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-8-2016**


	28. Christmas Tree (Poem)

**I**  
 **love you**  
 **do you love me?**  
 **Break the code, risk**  
 **everything, run away from**  
 **the Clans, and then I know...**  
 **you do love me, with all your heart,**  
 **"and nothing will stop that, until suddenly**  
 **it breaks, my mentor dies, I have to return.**  
 **I discover I'll have kits, your kits, the roar of the**  
 **lion, the wing of the jay, the holly leaves that grow,**  
 **and I see it now, even though you took another mate,  
you do love me, with all your heart.  
**

 **A/N: This is 86 words, but stilll, there's no word limit.**  
 **~Icyz9**  
 **6-9-2016**


	29. Ranks

"I, Hazelstar, leader of CedarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dapplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" a dappled brown she-cat meowed, her tone clear and confident. She gazed proudly at the apprentice, her amber eyes gleaming with approval.

"I do," Dapplepaw's voice came out in a choked purr, almost a ghostly whisper that split the air.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dapplepaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Dapplefire. StarClan honors your cleverness and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CedarClan," Hazelstar finished. She leaped down from the rough, jagged rock and bent down to touch noses with the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, whispering something into her ear. Dapplefire beamed proudly as their noses touched briefly and the cats gathered beneath the rock started cheering the Clan's newest warrior's name.

A tawny-colored apprentice slunk into the shadows, hissing with fury. She flexed her claws, preparing to confront Hazelstar, before a heavy weight landed on her back, pinning her to the ground playfully. She looked up to see Dapplefire, her pale amber eyes shining in the moonlight. "Aren't you glad, Tawnypaw?" she asked. "I sure am. This is the day I start full warrior duties!"

"Of course... _not_!" Tawnypaw snapped, throwing the new warrior off with her hind paws. She rolled over and got up, her eyes gleaming with hatred. "I was supposed to be a warrior today!"

Dapplefire shrugged. "Work harder, then," she advised, padding away. "I'm sure you'll get to become a warrior someday if you try hard enough." Her matter-of-fact words only sent more anger through Tawnypaw, and she thought furiously, _I'll be a warrior soon! Just you wait and see!_

 _..._

"Attack me," Snowtail, Tawnypaw's mentor, called. The tortoiseshell got into a crouch, the muscles beneath her silky, mottled pelt rippling. She leaped at her mentor, bowling her over and pinning her down easily, wrapping her claws around her neck, tempted to sink them into her throat.

"I won!" Tawnypaw yowled triumphantly. "Now you have to let me become a warrior."

"Of course... not," Snowtail hissed, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I was being easy on you. If you want to be a warrior so badly, why don't you pay attention, for once?"

She growled at her, flexing her claws, and prepared for the white she-cat to leap at her. When she was about to land on her, Tawnypaw rolled under her mentor and slashed at her underbelly. Snowtail let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden blow, but didn't stagger. She charged at her again, and this time, Tawnypaw felt her muscles weaken, before she lashed out with her front claws, rolling away at the last moment as her claws went down on her. "Not so easy, huh?" Snowtail smirked, but Tawnypaw didn't reply; just kept trying, until she collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Well, we're done for the day, it looks like," Snowtail concluded, padding away.

Tawnypaw scowled, hissing under her breath, "I'll never become a warrior! Never!" And so she ran off into the moon-light, heading away from camp, toward the border between CedarClan and Twolegplace.

 **A/N: 573 words/for CedarClan!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-9-2016**


	30. Drabble of Death

**_Revenge, dear!_**

The pale gray she-cat leaped at him, bowling the dark brown tabby tom over mid-air and pinning him down, placing one paw down on his throat. She dug her sharp white claws into his throat, ripping easily into his silky pelt. "Don't you want to fight back?" Dovewing growled, pleasure tingling in her claw-tips. Tigerheart's expression was pure terror. Without waiting any longer, Dovewing sank her claws deeper, into flesh, watching coldly as dark red blood spurted out of the wounds and Tigerheart's eyes glazed, and he gurgled over his own blood. "Revenge, dear!" Dovewing purred in a sing-song voice.

 **A/N: So yeahhh, for SharkyClan.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-11-2016**


	31. Firestar's True Love

_You are a blazing ball of fire,_

 _I am as swift as desert sand in the wind._

 _Together, we would be perfect,_

 _but instead, I'm second, and you have_

 _your mind on another one._

 _I try, over and over, to earn his love,_

 _and in the end,_

 _I succeed,_

 _and we have kits,_

 _until she saves my life,_

 _and everything starts to change._

 ** _A/N: SharkyClan_**

 ** _~Icyz9_**

 ** _6-11-2016_**


	32. Three Stars

There are three sisters in the Clan that... are quite different from each other, to say the least.

The oldest of her littermates is Sparkclaw. She is brilliant at fighting, and is... a bit cruel, but nobody ever says that to her face, unless thay wanted to get their head ripped off and have a brutal, slow, painful death. Sparkclaw has murdered more cats than I can count, and so because of that, her dark ginger pelt is criss-crossed with battle scars, some of them barely healed wounds.

The second is the creepiest. Her name is Darkpool, and she has an eerie stillness to her that would stay stuck in your mind for days if you listened to her long enough. She has a creepy voice, with a small hiss to it that sounded as if she were going to claw you any second. Her eyes were unusually dark, glittering black orbs that seem to track you down and calculate the exact moment of your demise.

My favorite out of the sisters is the youngest, Goldenshine. She's actually very beautiful, with a glossy, sleek golden pelt that seems to shine in the sunlight, and sparkling blue eyes that look like bottomless pools. She's very vain though, but I don't mind, except for when she complains about cats that are younger or more pretty than her. She's also very dim-witted, and not that smart, but out of the three sisters, you'd want to hang out with her, because she's definitely not a threat, at least for now.

It was one early, leaf-bare morning, where the sunlight shown through cracks in the bracken walls and dew glistened on the edges of fresh green grass, when I saw Darkpool and Goldenshine facing off with each other. I froze, horror striking me like a snake. Goldenshine couldn't fight! Well, she could, I guess, but she isn't very good at it. I can beat her anytime now, and I'm still an apprentice.

Darkpool was padding around her sister, her voice laced with venom, still with that eerie hiss to it. "You would make a terrible deputy, let alone leader," she snarled, no emotion in her dark eyes.

"You don't know that!" Goldenshine protested. "Maybe I'll save the Clans one day, and ha, then you'll regret what you just said." She backed away as Darkpool stepped calmly forward, her eyes searching, as if she were plotting her next move.

"Oh yes I do." Darkpool's voice was a low hiss. "You are downright pathetic at fighting, and all you do all day is inform another cats about your beauty." She rolled her eyes. "I would make the best leader. I'm smart, and who doesn't want a cunning, clever leader who can help them win every battle?"

"I can fight much better than you." Sparkclaw approached them, snarling. Goldenshine shrank, taking more steps back.

"Oh, Sparkclaw!" Darkpool meowed brightly. "I was just looking for you. Here, I have a present for you." She nudged a plump, juicy mouse toward her sister, no emotion showing through her venomous orbs.

"As if I didn't know this would be a trick," Sparkclaw growled. She bit into the mouse, spitting it out at once. But then she collapsed to the ground, writhing with pain, clawing at the air. "I'll get you," she snarled. "Ow, this, ow, stop the, owwwwww." She gasped for breath, wheezing.

"Now that she's out of the way," Darkpool purred. "I challenge you to a fight for deputyship." She darted toward Goldenshine, raking her claws along her sister's side, then darted back.

"I'm bleeding!" Goldenshine shrieked, staring at the minor scratch. A couple drops of blood dripped from it.

Darkpool darted at her again, her claws raking heavily over the golden she-cat's cheek. Goldenshine stumbled backward, and that's when her sister darted another scratch at her. She continued this, until suddenly, Darkpool pinned her down, biting into Goldenshine's throat.

I didn't watch, didn't look as Darkpool smiled in a sweet, sickening way. "Good bye, _sister_ ," she purred, aiming a blow at her head, before stepping back, leaving Goldenshine to thrash with pain in her death throes.

...

"Send a patrol to all the Clans," Darkpool ordered. She was seated atop Highrock, seeming thoroughly bored. The black-and-white she-cat nodded, calling together a couple cats and heading out of camp. "Tell them that if they don't accept me as their new leader, we will start war!" she called after the patrol. They all nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, alarmed.

"Do you want to die as well?" Darkpool narrowed her eyes. "If so, I certainly can arrange a violent death for you, if that is your wish."

"No, no, no," I meowed quickly. "What I'm saying... is that..." I hesitated, before blurting it out. "Why do you want to take over the Clans?"

"Isn't power over them most important?" Darkpool hissed, baring her teeth. She flicked her tail. "Anyway, enough of that." She leaped on top of me, stabbing her sharp claws into my underbelly. "Let's talk about _you_." She sliced her claws down, and I gurgled over my own dark red blood, thinking hopelessly, _It's all over._ The last image that came into focus was of Darkpool staring down at me with gleaming eyes, thrilled, perhaps. But it didn't matter. She was coming to destroy the Clans, and there was nothing I could do about it.

 **A/N: Finally done! This has 897 words, and it's for SharkyClan!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-11-2016**


	33. Exploding Lights

Gemini padded away from the Twoleg nest, enjoying the soft breeze ruffling her silky, kit-soft fur. She purred happily, batting at a pale, creamy bird. It squawked at her indignantly and flew around, its beautiful peachy feathers shining in the sunset. Suddenly, an orange spark went straight up into the air, exploding into sparks that created the loudest noise Gemini had ever heard before. The black and blue-gray kittypet's eyes rounded with fear, and she dove under a bush, hoping the noise would stop. It didn't. Instead, the colorful lights, full of colors—nebula blue, galaxy purple, sunshine yellow—made even more sound, their sparks frightening her. She whimpered, wishing for the safety of the Twoleg nest, and fell asleep, the exploding lights ringing in her ears.

 **A/N: 127 words! This was very fun to write, and for SharkyClan! :D**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-11-2016**


	34. Can't Tell

"Hello Fallenkit!" Featherkit purred, bounding over to him. "Ya want to be friends?" She stopped herself from staring at him, his broad shoulders, his thick, sleek pale gray pelt that was always groomed so neatly, his mysterious blue eyes that sparkled magnificently.

"Er... Hi, Featherkit," Fallenkit responded. He shifted uncomfortably, and for a moment, Featherkit thought, _Does he have a crush on me too?_ "Um, sure, I guess we can be friends..."

"Yay!" Featherkit squealed, bouncing up and down. "What do you want to do, _friend_?"

"I... don't know," Fallenkit finally said after a moment of silence. He paused, then mewed, "Well, I'm just going to go for a second. Bye." He padded off.

Featherkit felt disappointed. "O-okay," she mewled weakly, her head dipping.

...

"Hello Fallenpaw!" Featherpaw meowed. "Do you want to be friends?" It had been two moons since they had spoken, and she still had a crush on him.

"Ooookay," Fallenpaw replied carefully, narrowing his eyes at her. "So...?" He sighed. "Again...?"

"Hmm." Featherpaw racked her brain. She had to think of something before he left again. "Let's go on a hunting patrol." She blurted the first thing that came into her mind. _Fox-dung! I'm terrible at hunting! I'll just make a fool of myself!_

She reluctantly followed Fallenpaw as he headed toward the camp entrance, no expression showing through in his blank, blue eyes.

...

"Do you want to become friends, Fallenfeather?" Featherflight hissed, pinning him down. "For the last time, I ask you, do you want to be friends?" she snapped irritably. "And don't give me one of your blank, I-have-no-expressions looks."

"Really." Fallenfeather seemed surprised. "Well, then I'll tell you." He pushed her off of him, shakily standing up.

"Yes," Featherflight responded simply, though she half didn't know what he was talking about.

"Okay, then. You wanted my answer, I'll give you my answer." Fallenfeather sighed deeply, jerking his head sharply upward, as if scanning the skies, but it didn't seem to her that he'd saw anything interesting. He kept that blank, mysterious gaze he always had, and twisted his head to look at Featherflight. "I'm blind."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT ALL THESE MOONS I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON A BLIND CAT?" Featherflight yowled, unable to keep back her surprise. Heads turned toward her, and she glared back, breathing hard.

"Yes, it's true," Fallenfeather confessed. "I'm blind." He tilted his head at her. "You didn't know? I thought everybody knew."

"Of course not!" Featherflight snapped, padding away. "You don't have to keep secrets, Fallenfeather. I'd loved you before, but now..." She struggled to hold back the pain she felt. "Its-it's all gone... I don't know... if I'd ever loved he that way, and now..." She shook her head. "It won't work," she meowed abruptly, stalking to her nest.

"No! Featherflight! Wait!" Falconfeather ran after her, sniffing his way into the den. He crouched down beside her. "I love you too, Featherflight," he murmured. "And nothing will ever change that."

 **A/N: Boom! Twist at the end! This is my fifth for SharkyClan**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-11-2016**


	35. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

_"Sometimes... I wish I wasn't so perfect. Then I wouldn't have to worry about doing everything right."_

* * *

From the moment she was born, Silversky was adored by her Clanmates. Her pelt; silver dapples that looked like it was colored by StarClan itself and her eyes; blue orbs of the lightest shade of ice that you can imagine, were deeply admired by the rest of the Clan. All the she-cats wanted to be her. All the toms wanted to be her mate. It was like there was absolutely nothing you could find inside her that was truly terrible, and she never made any mistakes, because every single thing she did was perfect.

"Hi, Silversky! Great catch!" Duskfire purred, his blazing yellow eyes shining.

"Thanks, Duskfire. Your's was pretty great too," Silversky responded, leaving the tom staring after her as she padded gracefully toward the warriors' den. As she entered, she spotted a dark ginger she-cat in her nest, her eyes slightly tired.

"How are you so perfect?" Silversky's best friend, Roseshine, murmured, tucking her tail on her pink nose. A hint of jealousy tinged her words.

Silversky shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't really my decision," she pointed out. The silver dappled warrior sighed. "Sometimes... I wish I wasn't so perfect. Then I wouldn't have to worry about doing everything right."

Roseshine's dark green eyes widened. "Why would you wish _that_?" she cried. "Your perfection is a gift; you should be grateful you have it and hold onto it."

"Of course I'm grateful," Silversky snapped, her tail twitching with annoyance. "Who do you think I am, a selfish, whiny kit?"

"Yes, yes, I was just saying..." Roseshine trailed off, searching Silversky's clear blue gaze, before bowing her head. "I suppose you're right." She grinned. "And I'm wrong again."

When night fell over the sky and the last pale pink and violet streaks faded into pitch black and all the cats in her den were asleep, she hopped out of her nest, not caring if a few tufts on her fur stuck up. Now wasn't the time to prove she was loyal by being perfect; she had much more important things to do.

 _Who should I kill today?_ Silversky thought. _Who deserves to die?_ A cat flashed into her mind, and she smiled wickedly. _That's it! That's the one who deserves to die!_ The seemingly perfect she-cat headed out of her den. Of course, out of practicing, she made her paw-steps light and graceful, so nobody could hear her during her evil schemes.

Heading out into the moon's light was as normal to her as placing a piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile. After all, Silversky had been murdering a cat each night since the middle of her apprenticeship. The Clan just had too much cats, too much weaklings who would serve no purpose in WillowClan. Now there were only three warriors left, one apprentice, one leader, and no queens and elders.

She padded lightly into the den she was looking for, which was in the trunk of a slender willow tree. A cat curled inside, his flanks rising and falling gently as he slept. _Time for you to..._

 _DIE!_ Silversky pounced on him, the muscles rippling beneath her sleek, glossy pelt. She pressed her claws at the small, bony brown tom, slowly slicing into his fur, pushing into flesh. Warm dark red blood spurted out of the wounds, and he gasped with shock, his eyes fluttering open, but not until Silversky raked her claws all the way down his underbelly, smirking as the WillowClan leader convulsed violently, thrashing, his jaws opening to yowl for help.

Silversky pressed her tail over his mouth, muffling his cries of pain and shock. Then his eyes glazed over, and his body stopped moving. His head twisted at an odd angle, marking his death, marking Silversky's other side... or pure evil.

 **A/N: 629 words! This is for the Clan of Falling Mist.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-16-2016**


	36. Coral Reef

It was a cold, cold leaf-bare, hardly warm enough for a swim to the seaweed that lay like stranded seagulls in the marked area where apprentices were forbidden to go. Neon-colored fish, their black stripes like ebony streaks across their slim bodies, swam beneath the surface of the glistening water. Cool winds blew in the silent air. In the rocky caves above the lapping water, a young apprentice, only six-and-a-half moons old, was preparing for her first swim out in the coral reefs.

"Shut up," a grumbling voice muttered, her eyes snapping open to reveal their dark blue orbs. She sat up, thoroughly annoyed, with a hint of jealousy in her tone. She was the same age as the other apprentice in the rock opening that formed the den; her littermate in fact.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you got to go swim to the coral reefs too, Creekpaw," a milky white she-cat retorted. Her pitch-black paws tingled with annoyance. _Can't she stop bothering me?_ she thought irritably, brushing a paw over her whiskers.

Creekpaw's eyes glared out at the other apprentice dangerously, and she stalked out of the den, her light brown tail lashing angrily. "I am _not_ jealous, and that's final, Darkpaw!" she snapped as she made her way out of the rock opening.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back!" Darkpaw called after her, holding back a _mrrow_ of amusement. She settled down for a moment, musing to herself.

"Are you ready?" a voice split the air. Darkpaw jumped, whipping her head around to see Reedsong at the entrance of the den.

"Yep!" she chirped, ignoring the shuffling of her paws. Darkpaw forced her claws to sink into the ground, ignoring the trembling of her whiskers; not from the cold leaf-bare winds, but from nervousness.

"Darkpaw, if there's anything you need to tell me, please do," Reedsong mewed gently, touching her tail-tip to the apprentice's shoulder. Darkpaw took in a deep breath to calm herself, before shaking her head. Reedsong smiled, swishing her orange tabby tail back and forth.

"Are we going now?" Darkpaw asked.

Reedsong nodded. "Follow me." They set off, out of the caves, into the cool water of the ocean.

...

Darkpaw swam through the clear blue waters, excitement showing through her quivering whiskers. She breathed in, feeling the wetness of the sea soak into her sleek black-and-white pelt. A variety of colors appeared below them, sea creatures swimming above the wide display of plants.

And then, they reached the center of the reef.

Darkpaw gasped. All sorts of underwater plants grew here, from big to small, with colors ranging from pink to midnight-black. Darkpaw couldn't help but poke a funny-looking blue-and-black fish that had a strange yellow tail. It blew out a stream of bubbles, swimming away. She laughed in delight, turning to see more fish, this time a neon pink color.

Reedsong led her to a mountain of colorful plants that grew in wide clumps that looked a bit spongy looking. Darkpaw stifled a smile as she saw a yellow-and-black fish poking around. More of the same color swam with it, setting off when they saw the cats in a jet of bubbles.

Darkpaw's eyes grew only larger when she saw long green stalks, much bigger than grass, growing with teal, pink, and purple ones. Orange goldfish appeared, and she swam backwards in shock as many more of it followed. Reedshine flicked her tail, signalling for them to swim onward, and off they went, exploring more of the underwater world Darkpaw had never known, the side of the ocean that was home to creatures of all kinds, plants of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors.

Dark blue water filled in the places where neither fish nor plant lay, its beautiful color like the sky at night. Red starfish were on the sandy ground, its several arms stretched out. Darkpaw smiled as she noticed some more of it, and sheathed her claws, batting at the fish nearby with a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Another strange plant, this one a rich red color, looked like a bunch of roots stuck together, growing among the rocks. Then, as she ran the seemingly see-through green seaweed in her paws, her ears angled to the left, and with jaws open in a soundless gasp of shock, she saw a light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes ducking behind the plants.

It was Creekpaw, and she had followed them into the underwater world of the reefs.

 **A/N: 751 words! This is my first challenge for Cry of Ocean's Waves.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-29-2016**


	37. Silence

I can't hear. I am a white-pelted kitten with blue eyes. Blue as the greenleaf skies, blue as a piece of the ocean. That meant there was already a high possibility that I was deaf, and what the medicine cat had feared, was right. My ears and like any other kitten's, pointed and a soft pale pink. But no sound comes through mine. I think myself as useless, every part of me, and so do the other kits in the nursery.

It was one dark, stormy day that I actually doubted myself. Of course I couldn't hear Robinstar's magnificent, booming call as he leaped gracefully off the rocks, and actually stood _beneath_ the stones. He spoke, and with irritation churning deep inside me, I angled my ears ears toward him, but I still couldn't hear any better than she did now.

The cats were now whispering and murmuring to each other, possibly in agreement. I winced as a cat cast a cold glance at her, shaking his head and getting in a few words to his companion, a slender black she-cat with dappled gray patterns. Her emerald-green eyes flashed with sympathy, but then nodded as well.

Suddenly, two strong, lean cats shoved me forward. I stumbled on her paws, eyes wide with shock, and stood frozen to the ground, my tiny claws digging into the soft earth. They continued pushing me though, and Robinstar was actually agreeing! He was even smiling slightly. _What is wrong with him?_ I thought.

My parents were dashing forward and trying to talk them out of it, but they ignored them and continued with what they were doing.

Meanwhile, I was filled with fear.

My heart was racing.

From that moment on, I knew my Clan hated me from the start, just because I was deaf.

...

I never survived. I wasn't meant to survive anyway. I was always too weak, just like how my littermates, Blossomkit and Violetkit always seemed to say in their eyes. I was dead by the first day. It was a chilly leaf-bare, the cruel winds blowing against my soft, thin pelt. I shivered, and shook my fur, but the cold reached out to my bones.

My ears folded back against my head. My eyes were fear-struck. A few more steps and I collapsed to the ground, shivering violently. My small, innocent body got ripped and attacked at by the leaf-bare cold, and then, not able to take it anymore, I sank into the snow, my blue eyes closed, shallow breaths escaping my body.

Then it all stopped.

My breath stopped.

My heart stopped beating.

I gave in to the cold,

weakly,

just like

my littermates

would taunt me in the warm nursery.

I imagined them tucked there, in the soft mossy nest.

And then I took my last breath, and woke up in StarClan.

 **A/N: FalconClan challenge! 474 words**

 **~Icyz9**

 **7/13/2016**


	38. Mission Impossible

_"She's too weak to ever be apart of our Clan."_

 _..._

Ravenpaw's jaws parted in a large yawn, and she closed her dark blue eyes. "Good night, Violetpaw," she murmured sleepily.

"Good night," came the other apprentice's mew. Ravenpaw was snoring softly by the time Violetpaw spoke, her flanks rising and falling gently as she slept. She stirred a little as her ears angled toward something, but scolded herself for ever thinking such a thing and went back to sleep, not waking until dawn.

...

Ravenpaw's eyes blinked open at the sound of Brambleflight's tail brushing against her night-black fur. "Wake up," her gentle voice mewed softly. "It's time for training."

"All right," Ravenpaw grumbled, not wanting to get out of her soft, mossy nest. She rose to her paws and quickly groomed it with a few rasps of her tongue. Ravenpaw looked over her mentor's shoulder for Violetpaw sleeping soundly in her nest, but instead, it was empty.

Ravenpaw rubbed her eyes with her paws, wondering if the was seeing things.

"What is it, Ravenpaw?" Brambleflight asked, her eyes full of concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong!" Ravenpaw spat. "Look!" She flicked her tail toward her littermate's nest.

Brambleflight blinked at it. "So what? She could've gone night hunting."

"Oh... right." Ravenpaw felt a little embarrassed by thinking Violetpaw had gone missing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tuft of pure-white fur.

"She's missing!" Ravenpaw cried out angrily. "See, I told you, she's gone!" Her tail lashed furiously. "We have to go rescue her!"

"Right." Brambleflight was looking alot more awake now, straightening and peering closely at the scrap of white fur. A silver swirl ran across it. "What do you smell?" she asked.

Ravenpaw sniffed it hesitantly. Her eyes widened with terror. "ShadowClan!"

Brambleflight nodded. "We must go get a search party to bring back Violetpaw." With a flick of her tail, she led the way out of the apprentices' den and towards the Highledge, where Silverstar was watching over camp with a slightly bored expression on her muzzle.

"Silverstar!" Ravenpaw yowled. The silver-and-white she-cat's head swiveled toward her in alarm.

"Yes, Ravenpaw?"

"Violetpaw's missing!" Shocked murmurs and angry snarls were the responses to her statement.

One of Silverstar's eyebrows raised, and her shimmering blue-green eyes narrowed. "Are you sure, Ravenpaw?"

The apprentice nodded. "I saw a tuft of enemy fur in her nest!"

"We must gather a patrol right away," Silverstar ordered. "Who do you want to go with you?"

"Lilystream, Tigerstripe, and Sparktail," she meowed certainly.

Silverstar gave a brisk nod. "Okay, then, you may go," she told the already gathered cats.

They all dipped their heads, then headed for the entrance of camp, before being stopped by Robincall, the deputy. "Hey! Wait!" They all turned around, bewildered. "Go in the night, where they can't see you," she advised them. Ravenpaw mused over it for a moment, before accepting the small piece of advice.

"Yes, Robincall," she replied.

...

They were only shadows on the horizon as they made their way to the ShadowClan camp, making sure not to step on any twigs or leaves. It was quite easy to get there, but now, they had to figure out a way to get her out. Ravenpaw's eyes searched the entire piece of territory that made up the camp. No Violetpaw.

"Let's go behind the nursery," she whispered, and the patrol raced toward it once she had given the sort-of order. Ravenpaw looked into the center of camp, and almost screeched out loud.

There was Violetpaw, her throat slashed, her body tossed aside, into the darkness.

And then came Cedarclaw's sneer: "She's too weak to ever be apart of our Clan."

 **A/N: 618 words; for FalconClan!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **7-14-2016**


	39. Lost Love

Stream. Her lovely blue-gray pelt that seemed to shine in the sunlight. Her blue eyes that were always filled with warmth and kindness. Her one inky-black paw that seemed to reflect how different she was from the other rogues scattered among the territory.

And then there was Rain. He wasn't much; according to him, he was cowardly, selfish, and not brave in the least. He thought he always seemed to have some part sticking out awkwardly from him, and his dull, dappled gray pelt didn't even seem comparable to anyone's he saw.

Until he met Stream. She gave him confidence; exactly what he needed. She was kind to him and they immediately became good friends.

They used to sit in the moonlight, sitting so close in fact, that their pelts were brushing. Perfect; how the blue-gray fur from Stream's pelt and the dappled fur from Rain's pelt seemed to flow together in one beautiful, soft-furred arc.

"I like how I can trust you, Rain," she murmured, her blue eyes soft. "I haven't been able to trust many rogues in my life, and well, just look at the scar one of them gave me." She rolled over with her underbelly exposing. On it, was a jagged, scar that trailed down her silver undercoat.

"Thank you, Stream," Rain mewed, trying to match her soft tone. He nuzzled her cheek gently, before she rose back onto her paws, eyes glittering with mischief.

"Let's climb to the top of that tree," she purred.

Rain's eyes widened. "You know I can't climb!" he protested, but followed reluctantly as Stream leaped onto the tree, digging her claws in with her tail swinging gracefully as she glided from one branch to the next. Rain bounded upward as well, sliding his claws out and into the bark of the old, dark oak. He gathered his courage and leaped onto the next branch, holding his breath. His paws landed on the firm wood, causing him to breath out a sigh of relief.

They continued climbing, until they reached to the top and looked out over the lush green grasses and beautiful flowers.

...

 _My friend, I hope you understand my decision,_ Stream thought sadly. _I was your friend, nothing more, nothing less, and I think he thought the same way of me._

"Stream?" his mew almost matched her's exactly, soft, yet handsome and strong at the same time.

"Yes, Storm?" she responded, curling up next to him. She propped herself up with one of her forepaws.

"I've been thinking..." he meowed shyly, lapping her ears, while his eyes filled with nervousness. "Stream, will... will you be my mate?" He trembled slightly, as if thinking of what would happen if she said 'no'. But of course, she'd already thought of this the previous night and the night before that. Stream knew exactly what her answer would be.

"Of course," she breathed, savoring this precious moment as much as she could. His eyes, so stormy and playful. His thick-furred dark gray pelt that seemed to brush against her's easily; anytime. His fluffy, plumy tail that curled around her when they slept together in the same nest.

And now, in a future generation, Stream knew that they would soon have kits.

"Th-thank you, Stream!" Storm stammered, not expecting her response to be 'yes.' She smiled, flicking him playfully over the ears.

"Polite, polite, Storm, always so polite," she mewed, mimicking Dark's purring voice.

"And mischievous, playful, Stream, always so innocent," Storm said back, his tail entwining with her blue-gray one.

...

"WHAT?! STARCLAN, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Rain shouted, disbelief churning through him. _I thought she loved me!_

"I'm-I'm sorry, but it's true," Stream meowed, her voice choking with emotion. "We'll still be friends, Rain, I promise."

"How dare you think you'll get away with that!?" Rain listened and watched as his anger spilled out. "I loved you, I hoped we'd be mates someday, and now you tell me you've been padding after some other tom this whole time?"

"I said I'm sorry, Rain," Stream hissed. "You don't have to be so over reactive. And his name is Storm, for your information." She turned and started to stalk away, but now before claws dug into her haunches, dragging her back.

"You'll pay for this, Stream," Rain snarled. "This is my dying wish. I _will_ get my revenge someday."

 **A/N: Why do I always have to end it with death or someone being heartbroken? WHY?! FalconClan apprentice-making challenge, but I wasn't sure how much words is in this; anyway, there's 726 in mine :)**

 **~Icyz9**

 **7-14-2016**


	40. The Bitter Sound of Silence

_Vixenheart drew in a sharp_ breath, inhaling the cool, musky air that swirled around her. Her ginger-and-black coat pressed to her sides as her eerie, smoky-blue eyes fell on something. Some _one_. Its flame-colored pelt was as familiar to her as the rising sun each day. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as realization hit her like a heavy stone. Her jaws opened, as if to cry out her sorrow to the skies, but no sound came out.

Slowly, she crumpled to the ground, her body hitting the grass stalks with a _thud_.

 _Fireblaze..._ she thought, her eyes misting with grief. _My mate, the only cat I could confide in without hesitating a heartbeat. Dead... He's dead... I won't ever breathe the same air he breathes, smell the same scents he smells, be under the same blue sky that he's under..._ Sobs wracked her body as she slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to see his still, cold body, with not a single breath coming out of his jaws.

 _Fireblaze is dead... Oh, how his little kittens, our kittens, will be when they find out, the feeling of grief tearing them apart as shock and sadness floods over them until the air is chillingly quiet... How he used to play with Brightkit and Sunkit and Sorrelkit, and how he used to comfort Sorrelkit when the others teased her and bullied her until she couldn't stand it any longer. How his appearance was always warm and had a great effect to everything around us. Like the air was frozen and the only thing we could hear were the sweet morning birds chirping and the bright sun shining its drops of gold down on our pelts as the pressed against each other..._

She stood shakily, her ears folding back against her head, the feeling of misery blanketing over her. Vixenheart took a step forward, then stopped, before starting again, hesitating as she approached her mate's body, his spirit having already left. A sort of gasping, wheezing sound escaped her jaws, a lone note with nothing following it, nothing ever, because right now, the sorrow was too great for her to utter a word. Then, as she couldn't hold it in any longer, the ginger-and-black queen collapsed onto her mate's body, burying her nose into its soft fur that fell limp and was plastered to his unmoving body. She pressed a paw to his one white one, but felt no warmth in it, no comforting presence that made her heart melt with love. It was ice-cold, and so was the rest of his body, from ears to tail-tip. And that was how she felt, as the bitter sound of silence hung in the air.

 **A/N: Was that sad? Or not? Anyway, this had 453 words, it's for SeaClan.**

 **~Icy the Icicle Goddess**

 **7/21/2016**


	41. CookieClan Spirit

_In a land of sweets and delight,_

 _ **Oreo**_ _comes to help it take flight._

 _A_ _ **Feather**_ _glides softly and rises into the sky,_

 _followed by a_ _ **Choco**_ _and_ _ **Candy**_ _passing swiftly by._

 _ **Frosting**_ _on a magnificent cake,_

 ** _Jagged_** _claws to give you a rake,_

 ** _Icy_** _flakes of fallen snow,_

 ** _Callie_** _shining a fine glow._

 _Then another_ _ **Cookie**_ _races on,_

 _to add to our beautiful song._

 _In the mist and smoke and sweets,_

 _lies a Clan within the cookies and treats._

 **A/N: Credit to my dad for the last rhyme XD**

 **~Icy the Icicle Goddess**

 **8/3/2016**


	42. A little too protective

On the night of the new moon, there was a storm. A great, powerful storm. Wind whipped around; rain cascaded down treetops filled with dripping leaves. Lightning crackled in the sky and thunder roared in the distance, but there was something far more important than the falling rain or the pounding storm.

In the nursery, where the dimness shone down upon a pretty, silver tabby queen, with her jaws opening in a gasp of surprise, was a kitten. He was smaller than most, with an already considerably strong build. His fur was just starting to dry, flattening against his tiny body. Black stripes ran across dark gray coloring, and then, the queen knew exactly what she'd name him.

"I'll name you Stormkit, for tonight's storm raged the loudest there ever was, and you, my little kit, will be like it, a brilliant warrior indeed."

Then, the medicine cat and her apprentice's work having been done, they exited the den, murmuring farewell and heading out. After them came the kit's father, who looked down his nose at him with a seemingly disapproving stare.

"Only one kit?" he asked, his powerful claws sliding out and shuffling into the dirt as he gazed at the gray tom that was mewling pitifully.

The queen nodded, her blue eyes warm, and lapped at the kit's head. "Perfect, don't you think?"

The father gave a forced, rumbling purr. "Yes," he growled. "He'll grow up to be just like his father, and as skilled as his mother." He bent down with eyes full of love and rested his tail-tip on the kitten's shoulder.

"Beautiful," he breathed, and as both parents lay curled next to their kit, the whole nursery seemed to be beaming with happiness.

Stormpaw let out a frustrated growl. His mother was always trying to boss him around! Why couldn't he make his own decisions, for once? He glared at her slender shape coming toward him, her eyes always bright as she gazed at her only kit.

"How about you go to the Dawn Patrol, darling?" she asked sweetly, flicking him with her tail. "They're about to leave."

"But..." Stormpaw trailed off, knowing there was no way he could win an argument with her. Reluctantly, her turned tail and left, bounding toward the already leaving patrol.

One of them, Branchtail, backed out and stared at him, while another, his apprentice Darkpaw, sneered: "Always doing what your mommy says? When have I ever even seen _you_ make a single decision of your own?" He snorted, answering his own question. "No, you haven't."

Stormpaw fixed his gaze on the ground, his ears flattened against his head in embarrassment.

All that faded when he saw _her._ She was beautiful, with a creamy brown pelt and white dapples all across her back. Her amber eyes always gleamed with amusement, and she was one of the cleverest cats he knew.

Stormpaw stopped in his tracks, knowing that his mother's gaze was burning into his back.

 _Later,_ he told himself. _Later._

So that night, when everyone was asleep, Stormpaw arose from his nest and onto his paws, where he gently nudged the brown-and-white she-cat. The apprentice blinked open her eyes, her amber-eyed gaze traveling to Stormpaw with a questioning expression.

He motioned for them to go out of camp, into the forest, where she confusedly agreed to. Once they were out of earshot, Stormpaw whispered in her ear, "Fawnpaw, I'm sorry I did this, it's just..." He glanced down at his paws, his ear-tips reddening. "Well, I've liked you for a while, and..."

"Really?" Fawnpaw asked with an incredulous stare.

Stormpaw nodded mutely, hoping his mother, Featherflight, wouldn't mind of this.

Featherflight stalked into the forest, her ears pricked alertly. _Where is he? I knew I shouldn't have let him out on his own!_ Suddenly, she heard murmurs and mrrows of laughter to her left, coming from the bramble bush.

She padded over to it and slid in, her eyes widening with rage when she saw the young apprentice Fawnpaw with her own son, Stormpaw.

"No, mother, I can explain—" Stormpaw tried, but he was cut off by her shriek of rage, and then, everything was a blur as she pummeled into Fawnpaw, striking her three times in the shoulder, and then, when she was glistening with blood, Featherflight sank her jaws into her neck until breath slid out of her body.

"NO! Fawnpaw!" Stormpaw cried, gently lapping her fur. She made no response.

 **A/N: 743 words, for Descendants of the Clouds!**

 **~Icy the Icicle Goddess**

 **8/9/2016**


	43. Life of Me Drabble

I was first Leopardkit. Energetic and playful, like most kits are in their first six moons. Born in late green-leaf, I was named after the fierce cat that lives in the wild, prowling about. Then, when I grew older, I became Leopardpaw, training to be a warrior under the mentor of Jayrunner. I fought and hunted and practiced (well, not so much), and finally, on the night of the half moon, I became a warrior of CloudClan. I was named Leopardtalon, and now, I had achieved everything I had trained to be, a warrior to defend and protect my Clan.

 **A/N: 100 words. Plus this is about me XD descendants of the clouds~**

 **~Icy the Icicle Goddess**

 **8/11/2016**


	44. Why?

Ever since she first saw him, as a little kit, she had knew this was the one. _This was the one._ The queens had not let her see him at first, when Ashfoot was kitting, but that was no matter. She sat back, a smidgen smugly, and waited with her paws calmly set in front of her, their darkness melting into the shadows.

"Nightkit, come and see!" her mother, Larksplash, flicked her white-tipped tail to beckon her in the nursery. She bounded eagerly in, her eyes quickly adjusting to the milky light. A nest had been made in the corner where the new queen would sleep, and in which she was now, clear amber eyes shining with pride.

Nightkit trotted to the edge of the nest, peering inside. There was a light gray tom that looked oddly... still. No breath at all. Another kit was the only she-cat, with fluffy fur like down feathers and a pure, black body. Nightkit shuddered. _She looks just like me, only smaller._

And the last, who was squirming around, was a small, smoky-gray tom with fur so like his mother's that one couldn't tell where the kit's pelt ended and where Ashfoot's started.

Nightkit stared down at him. She wondered what eyes he would have; after all, he was clearly the only one who was going to survive. She brushed the thought away, then looked at Ashfoot with guilt. _Two dead kits, that'll be horrible..._

"What-what are they going to be called?" The medicine cat had decided to linger, probably just to check on the stillborn kits and see if they would magically move or something. He had a coarse, brown pelt with lines running through it like bark. She thought his name was Barkface.

Even the queen knew her kits' fate. She trembled and mewed, "This one is Downkit, for her fluffy fur." She pressed a paw to the little kit's pelt and held it there, closing her eyes. "The light gray tom is...Hillkit." When she reopened her eyes, they were suddenly fierce, filled with love and protection for her last, remaining kit.

"And the dark gray tom- he's Crowkit."

* * *

"Crowpaw!" Nightpaw chirped eagerly, bounding over to him. "Why don't we go on a patrol?" She had spent so _long_ grooming her fur for it to be just perfect, so he didn't dare reject her now! Something was on his mind recently, after the journey, she just knew it. She had know he would come back, sooner or later, but she didn't expect him to be like _this._

"Sorry, Nightpaw," he grunted, moving away. "I promised to go hunting with Weaselpaw and Thistlepaw." He slightly winced as he said this, but padded away.

She stared after him, annoyance pulsing from her fur. _What is wrong with him lately? Is he sick?_ She decided to follow him, scampering out of camp easily and running full speed after him. He was trotting toward the border with ThunderClan; perhaps he was going there!

She shoved herself into a bush and waited, breath still, as Crowpaw waded across the stream... wait, what? She stalked after him, swimming through the stream and then poking her head out of the reeds on the other side. He had disappeared into a bush, but she could hear him from here.

Then she slapped her face with her paw. Of course! No wonder Crowpaw had looked weirded out! He wasn't even called Crowpaw anymore; he was a warrior, Crowfeather!

She heard a voice and pricked her ears. It sounded familiar.

"Crowfeather, we can't do this anymore. It's against the Warrior Code- and the Medicine Cat Code."

Nightpaw hadn't even know there was such thing as a "medicine cat code," until then.

"Leafpaw, you know you have to take risks," Crowfeather growled. "It's, well, the only way if we're going to stay together."

Nightpaw blinked amber eyes. The water seemed much colder now.

Her heart broke into two, and her blood roaring in her ears, she made her way slowly out, not wanting to hear another word.

* * *

She was so _mad_ at Crowfeather, but then why did he want her to be his mate? Was it true? After she found out, only that day, it made her angry, more angry than she'd ever been. _I don't know why I ever loved him, but now... it seems the future has become too close._

 _I don't even have any feelings for him anymore._

 _Why, StarClan?_

 _Why did it have to be me?_


End file.
